Hard Choices
by Kazu Yuiko
Summary: Ch6 is UP!- Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura yang ahli karate, bertemu dengan Sasuke yang juga ahli karate,Gaara yang sangat perhatian, Naruto yang senang membuat onar dan Lee yang senang memberinya bunga? Ia juga harus menghadapi masalah dengan Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Yui 2.0**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pair: NaruSakuSasu**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

**#Chapter1**

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang unik dan sepasang emerald yang indah sedang merapihkan isi tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia memposisikan dirinya di depan cermin yang cukup luas, dilihatnya tubuh yang sedang berkembang itu.

"Cepat sekali aku menjadi sebesar ini?" gumamnya sambil menguncir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Permisi Nona Sakura, Nyonya menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan." terdengar suara lembut dari belakang pintu. Mengenakan _long-dress _kostum maid dan mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna merah.

"Baik, terimakasih. Hey Karin, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, panggil aku Sa-ku-ra, tanpa embel-embel 'nona' " jawab gadis pink itu sambil menekankan ejaan namanya dan memakai kaus kakinya.

"Hehehe, aku harus menghormatimu, kau kan majikan-"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menganggap ku majikan mu? Aku menggangap mu sebagai kakak. Kau HARUS menganggap ku sebagai adikmu. Mengerti? Ini perintah." potong Sakura dan menatap mata gadis yang hanya berbeda 3 tahun lebih tua darinya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baik, no.. ah, Sakura" ucap karin agak gugup.

"_Much better_," ucap sakura mengacungkan jempolnya dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Yap. Nama gadis ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan hangat. Walaupun ada kalanya keluarga ini menjadi sangat dingin, dan itulah yang dinamakan kehidupan. Ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Konohamaru yang usianya 3 tahun dibawah Sakura. Kadang mereka akrab, kadang bertengkar. Ayah dan ibu Sakura berkerja, jadi, sepulang sekolah, yang selalu menyapanya ialah pelayannya. Adiknya? Lupakan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan konsol-konsol game canggihnya.

Sarapan pagi selalu ramai. Bukan karena keluarga kecil itu sedang berbincang, melainkan ayah dan ibu sakura yang sedang berbincang lewat telepon dengan sekertaris mereka masing-masing, mereka mengatur jadwal . Sakura sudah kebal dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bayangkan, kini umurnya telah 15 tahun. Dan semakin lama, orang tuanya semakin sibuk. Ia memahami kondisi seperti ini. Ia juga selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan kedua orang tuanya. Semenjak masuk SMP Sakura selalu mendapat ranking 3 besar. Walaupun saat SD ia sangat tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilainya. Ia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang sampai saat ini sangat tidak peduli terhadap pendidikannya sendiri.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku berangkat." Sakura meminta izin kepada orang tua nya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan keluar ruang makannya yang megah itu. Diikuti oleh adiknya, konohamaru.

"Ah, hati-hati, Nak." Ucap kedua orang tua Sakura. Sesibuk-sibuknya mereka, mereka selalu menasehati dan selalu berupaya memberikan pendidikan yang terbaik untuk kedua anaknya tersebut.

Sakura masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mobil pribadi ayah, ibu, dan adiknya. Sakura senang dengan kesederhanaan. Ia sangat simple, dan sedikit tomboy. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih bersama supir pribadinya jika ingin bepergian, padahal ia sudah lancar menyetir.

"Sudah siap menjadi murid SMA di Konoha High School, nona?" sapa sang supir kepada Sakura.

"Ah, tentu." Jawab Sakura dengan menunjukan cengirannya. Ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan supir yang sudah 3 tahun mengantarnya ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar mobil Sakura.

"Pak! Aku ingin kau menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan mobil ini dan dalam waktu 5 menit usahakan kita sudah sampai di sekolahku! Kalau kau berhasil, maka selama 1 bulan aku akan memanggil mu 'Schumacher'! Yes, keren sekali Schu yg menjadi supir kuu!"

Ia melihat ke luar jendela, melihat adiknya yang polos bersikap seperti itu, ia hanya bergumam,

"Anak itu... Apa tidak bosan memelihara kebodohannya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah khusus tingkat SMA. Jadi, Konohamaru tidak sekolah disini, melainkan disekolah lain yang tentunya berstandart internasional sama seperti sekolah Sakura. Sesampainya di Konoha High School, Sakura lebih memilih untuk turun di parkiran sekolah dibandingkan di depan pintu utama. Ia sangat senang berjalan dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sekolah itu sangat besar. Bangunannya terlihat sangat kokoh dan bersih. Dindingnya sangat simple namun elegan. Hanya dengan cat putih dan emboss bata oranye yang tersusun dengan sangat rapih dan bersih.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura memanggil sahabatnya di koridor sekolah. Mereka sudah berteman sejak TK. Dan selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Ino memang tidak sepintar Sakura, tetapi ia juga bukan dibawah rata-rata. Dan ia sangat mengenal Sakura.

"Hai, Jidaaat, aku sangat gugup... Saat ini aku senior High School" gadis berambut pirang yang digerai sempurna itu menunduk. Ia terbiasa memanggil Sakura jidat karena jidat Sakura yang seperti lapangan terbang bagi Ino.

"Lalu?" jawab Sakura sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku belum punya pacar... sshh" bisik Ino pelan ditelinga Sakura.

"_Geez,_ tidak kau, tidak adikku, sama saja hobby nya." Sakura menjawabnya bosan dan diiringi rolling eyes.

"Aku bukan maniak game, Sa-ku-ra!" bantah Ino.

"Bukan itu yang kubicarakan, I-no!" lagi-lagi terjadi rolling eyes.

"Melainkan?" Ino henan dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hhh... Kalian itu sama-sama hobby menyimpan kebodohan" jawab sakura asal.

"Heeeiiii! Kau ja-"

"KYAAAA!" terdengar sangat jelas teriakan para siswi di depan koridor sekolah. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino kini masih berada didalam koridor.

"Kita tidak salah masuk gedung kan? Ini Konoha High School kan? Mengapa berisik seperti dipasar? Sangat tidak elite" kata Ino sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menaikan kedua alisnya seraya berkata _"Ya, kau benar."_

"KYAAAA! UCHIHA BERSAUDARA!" teriakan para siswi terdengar kembali. Kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Hey Ino! Apa-apaan itu mulutmu menganga seperti itu! Memalukan seka-"

"Hey Inooo! Baka! Jangan tarik! Lepaskan Aku! Ino! Mau kemana!" sakura menjerit ketika ino menarik tangannya sambil berlari menuju pintu masuk di depan koridor, sumber teriakan para siswi tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan kau juga tertarik pada-"

"UCHIHAA!" kini Ino beteriak bersama dengan para siswi yang lain.

"Huh, beruntung aku tak perlu menyebut nama orang itu..." sakura sangat tidak peduli terhadap apa yang sangat dikagumi para siswi disekolahnya sampai tergila-gila seperti itu pada Uchiha bersaudara.

Semua siswi menyapa Uchiha itu. Uchiha bersaudara yang dimaksud adalah Itachi Uchiha, anak tertua yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengan Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya. Mereka memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Ino pun sangat menggemari mereka. Sedangkan Sakura? Terbalik 1800. Bel pun berbunyi, menyatakan seluruh murid dari kelas 1 sampai 3 harus berkumpul di lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas itu.

"Jidaaaat! Itachi... Sasukeee... aahh~ mereka sangat tampaaan. Apa kau melihtnya tadi?" ino bertanya pada Sakura.

"Nope. Maaf, Ino. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan mereka." Jawab singkat Sakura.

"Eeeeh? Ah, aku lupa... kau anti dengan lelaki tampan dan sedikit angkuh ya.." ino tersadar akan sesuatu yang sangat ia pahami tentang sakura.

"Hahaha! Eh! Itu, Hinata!" sapa Sakura kepada Hinata, merupakan sahabat sakura dan ino. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab.

"H..Hai, Sakura, Ino" sapa Hinata kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"_Perhatian, kepada seluruh murid Konoha High School diharapkan agar tenang, karena kepala sekolah akan memasuki lapanga dan memberikan sambutan."_

"Cantiknya..." gumam Ino

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

"Haaaaah... Ako bosan sekali sambutan kepala sekolah tadi." ucap salah satu lelaki berambut tajam seperti nanas, namanya ialah shikamaru.

"Hahaha. Aku setuju dengan mu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini baru awal dan Tsunade sudah menjemur kita dibawah matahari selama 3 jaam" keluh lelaki berambut jabrik pirang disebelahnya, namanya adalah Naruto. Mereka duduk dikursi paling belakang yaitu barisan ke 5. Sedangkan sakura duduk dikursi barisan ke 3.

Inilah kondisi kelas Sakura dan Hinata. Sayangnya, Ino berbeda kelas dengan mereka. Kulit Sakura sangat sensitve terhadap matahari, walaupun matahari pagi mengandung vitamin D yang baik untuk tulang, tetapi jika Sakura terlalu lama berdiri dibawah sinar matahari maka kulitnya akan merah dan mengeluarkan keringat yang berlebihan. Saat ini ia sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang sangat merah dengan tissue sambil menunduk karena malu dilihat orang, Hinata membantu Sakura untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah, Shika, aku mau ke kantin, beli minum. _Wanna join_?" tanya naruto temannya itu dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala yang malas.

Naruto adalah anak yang_ hyperactive_, dia selalu berlari kemanapun ia pergi. Dan saat ia berlari melewati meja Sakura yang penuh tissue itu...

WUSSSH~

Kepala sakura serentak mendongak keatas karena kaget mengapa ada orang yang berlarian dikelas.

"Maafkan akuu... ya ampun, aku sangat minta maaf" Naruto terus meminta maaf sambil membereskan tissue-tissue Sakura yang berceceran di lantai.

"Hhh... ya, tak apa." Jawab sakura ringan.

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak se-" tiba tiba Naruto berhenti bicara dan memasang wajah seakan terpesona dengan wajah sakura yang kini sedang merah, tapi sudah mereda karena tadi ia sempat mendongak keatas. Di dalam hatinya Naruto berfikir bahwa Sakura sangat manis.

"Ya tak apa. Dan berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu." Jawab sakura santai.

"Eh? Hehe. Iya, hehe. Maaf ya.. aku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?" Naruto dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sakura."

"Sangat cocok dengan rambutmu, kalau kamu?"

"eh? H-hinata." Tiba-tiba semburat merah terpancar dari pipi Hinata.

TEET TEET

Naruto tidak jadi membeli minum karena bel sudah berbunyi. Lalu ia meminadahkan kursinya ke depan Hinata, karena kursi tersebut masih kosong. Perkenalan dikelas dimulai dengan masuknya guru mereka, yaitu Kurenai. Pembukaan pelajaran dimulai dengan pemilihan ketua kelas, yaitu Kabuto. Dan wakilnya adalah Gaara. Sedangkan sekretarisnya adalah Sakura.

30 menit kemuudian...

KLEK

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat" ucap seorang lelaki bernama Lee sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari menaiki tangga dari lantai 1 sampai lamtai 3.

"Dihari pertama sudah terlambat, keterlaluan sekali. Baru saja Nyonya Tsunade menjelaskan tentang kedisiplinan tadi pagi, cepat duduk." Kurenai dengan tatapan sinis.

Akhirnya Lee duduk dikursi paling depan dekat dengan pintu.

30 menit kemudian...

KREK

"Dari mana ka-" kalimat kurenai terputus karena satelah ia melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, ternyata Sasuke baru masuk kelas.

"_Teme..."_ dalam hati Naruto, yang merupakan teman sasuke sejak SD.

Sasuke tidak berucap apa-apa, dan dia langsung menuju kursi dimana Naruto duduk sebelum ia pindah. Seluruh siswi dikelas sedang berbisik akan ketampanan Uchiha bungsu itu. Pastinya kecuali Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura heran, mengapa senseinya itu tidak menegur Sasuke yang bersikap sangat tidak sopan. Ia tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dan ia pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Permisi, Sensei. Kurasa makhluk DINGIN yang baru saja masuk perlu ditegur." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit kesal dan penekanan pada kata dingin kepada Sasuke. Semua siswi melotot ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan para siswa melihat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kasihan kepada Sakura, bisa-bisa dia dihabisi oleh Sasuke yang jago karate.

"Beraninya Kau!" Bentak Sasuke yang terlihat sangat murka dan bediri dari kursinya lalu menuju kursi Sakura.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Sakura tidak mau kalah dan berdiri lalu menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk menampar Sakura, karena ia perempuan, dan berambut pink. Apa hubungannya?

"Tidak berani menamparku? Eh?" Sakura malah menantang. Kurenai hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah Habis. Lalu sasuke mengangkat tangannya ingin menampar keras Sakura.

GREP

"Mentang-mentang aku perempuan, jangan remehkan aku, Tuan Uchiha" jawab Sakura dengan pandangan sinis menentang Sasuke yang tanggannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

Semua murid dikelas itu tercengang. Mereka kaget terhadap apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Su-sudah Teme, Sakura, cukup." Naruto menghampiri dan berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Cih! Untuk kali ini kau selamat." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

><p>Haiii.. Makasi yaa udah read, author baru nih, hehe<p>

Please Review

Salam kenal,

Yui


	2. Chapter 2

Haaii.. Author lagi pengen update kilat niih.

HEHEHE XD

Makasi yaa review dan sarannyaa

**Sung Rae Ki: **Makasii lhoo, sampe 2 kali review XD

**uciharuno chika** : ookkk! Ini di update :D

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: **Siiip! Makasi ya sarannya sangat membantu! Maaf ya msh typo ._. habis kadang2 males edit. tp diusahain kook biar gak typo, biar bacanya enaak. hehe.

**Arigatou!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Yui 2.0**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pair: NaruSakuSasu**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>HARD CHOICES<strong>

**#Chapter2**

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke terus-terusan mendeath-glare nya sejak mereka bertengkar sampai waktunya pulang. Ia keluar kelas dengan santai, ia tahu kalau Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura merasa risih dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa? Kesal denganku? Katakan saja." Ucap Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab dan melangkahkan kakinya seolah tidak menghiraukan Sakura.

"Eh? Hei tunggu! Uchiha!" Sakura menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke dan menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Hinata sempat menarik tangan Sakura tetapi itu percuma saja. Dan terjadilah tontonan massal di depan kelas mereka.

"Soal tadi siang-"

"Kalau ingin minta maaf langsung saja." Potong Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarang bicara! Aku baru akan mengatakan kalau kau sebaiknya memperbaiki-"

"Jangan sekalinya kau berani menasehatiku untuk merubah sifatku! Kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku!" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dan menunjukan jarinya tepat diwajah Sakura.

"Apa? Singkirkan jarimu! Dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit kau sudah memotong kalimatku! Haah,_ (sakura mengambil nafas dalam untuk mengatur emosinya dan mendapat ide_) Kudengar kau ahli karate, hm, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertandingan dan yang kalah harus meminta maaf. " Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Perempuan berambut pink menantangku? Yang benar saja."

"Simpan saja kata-kata kerenmu saat pertandingan nanti."

Saat mereka berpisah, Ino berlari mengejar Sakura yang terlihat baru selesai bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Saku! Apa aku tidak salah lihaat? Kau dan Sasuke sepertinya mulai akrab? Eh?" tanya Ino.

"Akrab? Aku baru saja bertengkar dengannya Ino." jawab Sakura.

" Psst, Ino, S-saku tadi menergur perbuatan Sasuke sampai membuat Sasuke ingin menampar Sakura." bisik Hinata sedikit gugup ke Ino.

"HAAH? Sakura! Yang benar saja... Biar kulihat wajahmu!" Ino berlari sedikit menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan didepan dengan cepat dan merengkuh wajah sakura.

"Ino? Apakah kau berfikir kalau dia berhasil menamparku?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, kau benar. Sakura Haruno si Ahli Karate tidak mungkin terkalahkan... Namun dengan Sasuke yang juga sangat mahir dalam karate..." ucap Ino dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Itulah tantanganku!" Jawab Sakura.

"I-ino... Sakura baru saja menantang Sasuke untuk bertanding" jelas Hinata kepada Ino.

"APAAA? Satu hari aku tidak ada di kelas yang sama dengan kalian, banyak sekali kejadian penting yang aku lewati... Tetapiii, aku punya berita yang menggembirakaan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ada anak lelaki di kelasku yang sangat tampan, namanya Sai" Ino ingin pamer tetapi sepertinya diabaikan oleh Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan kerumunan di koridor lantai 3.

"H-hei Ino, lihat, sepertinya ada pengumuman di sebelah sana" ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke sumber keramaian.

Pengumuman tersebut ternyata pendaftara ekstrakurikuler, murid-murid kelas satu antri untuk memilih ekskul di monitor tersebut. Disana hanya terdapat 5 monitor, maka mereka harus mengantri panjang. Sampailah pada giliran Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

Saat Sakura ingin menuliskan namanya pada layar monitor, tiba-tiba ada yang menggeser tubuhnya dan mengambil alih monitor tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau! Uchiha! Seharusnya ka-"

"Heh. Apa urusan mu! Kutunggu kau di kelas karate!"

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura setelah mengisi form di monitor, ia memilih ekskul karate dan gitar. Sakura terlihat sangat marah dan memilih ekskul karate, sesuai janjinya, dan juga photografi agar bisa bersama Ino dan Hinata. Beruntung di Konoha High School memberikan kesempatan kepada siswanya untuk memilih dua ekskul.

"Sial." Gumam Sakura.

"Apakah bagimu dia sangat menyebalkan?" tanya Ino.

"Kau pikir?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"K-kalian ikut ekskul apa?" Hinata mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Aku mengikuti kelas seni, kalau Saku sudah pasti karate, bagaimana denganmu Hinata?"

"A-aku ..." Hinata tiba-tiba tediam dan wajahnya memerah dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Teme, kau ikut ekskul apa? Ikut komunikasi sajaa," ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain saja sudah susah," jawab Shikamaru asal dan langsung mendapat tonjokan dari Sasuke.

"jaga bicaramu, nanas"

"H-hei Hinata, jadi kau ikut ekskul apa?" Ino menyadarkan Hinata yang sedang melamun melihat ke arah Naruto.

"ah! Maaf Ino, aku mengikuti ko-komunikasi, ino" jawab Hinata.

"Hahaha! Sama saja dengannya, mengikuti ekskul komunikasi padahal kau sendiri sulit berkomunikasi, hahaha!" Ino tertawa geli.

JTUK

"Aduuh, Sakura! Tidak perlu menjitakku, kau mau sahabatmu yang cantik ini menjadi bodoh seperti anak berambut pirang jabrik tadi?" complain Ino

"Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekelas dengan kalian?" tanya Ino

"Ia duduk didepan Hinata" jawab Sakura

"Waaaaah! Hati-hati, Hinata, kau bisa-bisa ikutan menjadi bodoh seperti dia, hahaha" Ino lagi-lagi menyeletuk.

"I-inoo..." gumam Hinata malu-malu.

"Ahaha! _BUSTED_! Kau menyukainya kaan?" tebak Ino

"A-apa? Ti-tidak, I-ino, kau ja-jangan.."

"Hahahaha!" Ino dan Sakura tertawa geli melihat aksi Hinata.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah di depan gerbang sekolah, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berpisah. Mobil Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggu di depan gerbang, sedangkan Sakura harus berjalan menuju lokasi parkir yang cukup jauh, namun ia menikmati karena ia ingin melihat pemandangan indah di sekitar sekolahnya. Saat ia sudah memasuki lokasi parkir tiba-tiba ada suara asing yang memanggilnya.

"Ah! Sakura!"

"Eh? Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya sakura sambil mendekati Gaara yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya karena berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Engh, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sasuke tadi di depan kelas. Apa kau serius?" ucap Gaara.

"Ng? Ahaha, terimakasih atas perhatian mu, Gaara, tapi aku yakin kok, percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan ibujarinya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara, ia justru menatap_ emerald_ Sakura dengan intens.

"Hei, Gaara. Berhenti menatapku seakan-akan aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang mustahil!" Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Gaara.

"Ah? Bukan begitu. Jujur, kau orang pertama yang aku kenal sangat optimis." Gaara berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

"Terimakasih. Apakah kau benar berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau tau? Sasuke itu Sangat ahli dalam karate, aku adalah teman SDnya, saat kelas 5 dulu, ia pernah mematahkan tulang belakang salah satu murid di sekolah kami karena bertengkar soal posisi tempat duduk di kelas."

"Hal bodoh. Itu keterlaluan," potong Sakura sambil berjalan pelan mengikuti Gaara.

"Setuju. Tidak banyak yang tau soal ini karena hal ini terjadi sekitar 2 jam setelah pulang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa hal ekstrim yang ia lakukan lagi saat SMP, karena kami tidak satu sekolah. Namun, yang akan kau hadapi saat ini adalah Sasuke yang akan bertarung dengan mu dengan masalah yang menyangkut harga dirinya. Aku yakin orang yang memiliki IQ di tinggi sepertimu mengerti apa maksudku." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Eeeh? Kau Stalker?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Bukan! Kau salah mengerti. Ayahku adalah seorang jurnalis senior, ia sering menulis tentang perusahaan besar di Jepang. Aku tau, nama belakangmu 'Haruno', dan juga track records pendidikanmu, walaupun kau merahasiakannya, karena kau tidak mau disangkut pautkan dengan perusahaan besar milik Haruno." Jelas Gaara terburu-buru.

"Hei... Ayahmu menulis apa lagi tentang Haruno?" Sakura sedikit gugup mendengar pernyataan Gaara, ia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti adiknya yang sering mendapat sogokan dari karyawan petinggi perusahaan ayahnya itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak senang. Tenang saja, ia tidak menuliskan namamu, ia hanya menuliskan bahwa orang tuamu memiliki 1 orang anak perempuan dan 1 anak laki-laki. Aku tau banyak karena menceritakannya kepadaku, bukan menuliskannya. Aku janji akan tutup mulut."

"J-jadi, dibalik nama samaran wartawan senior 'The Fourth Kazekage', adalah ayahmu?" tanya sakura terhadap lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tepat." Jawab gaara

"Ahaha, lucu sekali. Aku pastikan kau tidak tahu satuhal"

"Maksudmu?"

"Biar ayahmu yang menjelaskan, hehe" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heh. Menjahiliku? Kembali ke topik! Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Tidak, hahaha! Hhmm... Soal Sakuke ya... Gaara, aku mengerti maksud baikmu untuk menghentikanku, tapi aku tak akan berhenti, karena aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut dan yakin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Saku-"

"Gaara, ... Terimakasih ya" ucap sakura dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya sambil meninggalkan Gaara dengan senyum simpulnya dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Gaara hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, bukan karena lega, mungkin ia pasrah. Ia pun kembali menuju sekolah, dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ck! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Mengapa aku peduli sekali dengan gadis itu?" tiba-tiba Gaara menyesali tindakan yang baru terjadi itu.

"Mungkin karena ayah sering bercerita tentangnya kepadaku. Ya, pasti karena itu." Gumam Gaara berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

Hari ini pulang cepat, Sakura tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, melainkan menuju sebuah doujo yang cukup besar dan rapih.

"Tadaimaa..." ucap Sakura sambil menggeser pintu kayu tersebut. Dia merasa sangat nyaman di doujo ini, baginya tempat ini merupakan rumah keduanya.

"Sakura-chaaan"

PLETAK

"Cih! Muridku memang sudah berkembang pesat. Tapi apakah kau perlu menangkisku seperti tadii? Aku kan kangen Saku-chaan"

"Hahaha! Jiraiya-sama, lelaki tua yang mesum dan penggemar sake ini tak kunjung berubah. kau perlu menghentikan semua ini, sungguh." Ucap Sakura sambil duduk di depan tempat lelaki yang disebut Jiraiya-sama tadi jatuh.

"Enak saja, aku belum tua. Warna rambutku memang putih sejak lahir" Balas jiraiya sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Sensei" Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Jiraiya.

"..." Jiraiya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tolong latih aku karate lagi."

"Cih! Memang berubah sepenuhnya. Padahal dulu, kau selalu mengejekku 'tua dari lahir'... ada masalah apa?" Jiraiya bangkit dan menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Me-mengapa bertanya ada masalah apa?" Sakura menegakkan badannya dan membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Kau ini sudah ku didik dari TK, Saku-chan. Aku akan tahu meskipun kau menutupinya." Jawab Jiraiya seraya menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memberi tahu mu, _toh_ kau juga akan tahu."

"Hei jangan begitu! Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Ya ampun. Sama saja dengan Konohamaru dan Ino" gumam Sakura namun dapat didengar oleh Jiraiya.

"Eh?"

"Hm, jadi akan melatihku, kan? Hanya mengingat gerakan dasar, aku janji."

"Dengan satu syarat?"

"Persyaratan diterima."

Tidak terasa Sakura sudah berlatih hingga langit menjadi gelap.

"Sensei! Terimakasih banyaak! Aku akan menepati syaratnya besok!"

Sakura-pun menaiki mobilnya, beruntung supirnya itu setia menunggunya berjam-jam. Saat Sakura membuka handphonenya...

**14 Missed calls**

"Astaga! Mati aku! Pak cepatkan mobilnya menuju rumah!" perintah Sakura kepada supirnya.

"_Ada perlu apa ayah dan ibu menelfonku sampai 14 kali?"_ wajah Sakura memucat karena khawatir, terlebih saat ditelfon balik jaringannya sedang _error._

* * *

><p><em><strong>T O B E C O N T I N U E . . .<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Haii..<br>_ayoo.. jangan lupa yaa reviewnyaa! XD

oh iyaa, karena waktu itu buru2 jadi belum sempet ngejelasin ceritanya secara lengkaap.

maaf ya, kalo di chapter 1 dan 2 alurnya terlalu cepet, tapi saya usahakan di chapter 3 lebih diceritakan mendetail, kok :D

Saya pengen menggambarkan kalo Sakura merupakan cewek yang tomboy, dia kaya, tapi dia lebih suka kesederhanaan.

Sakura juga bukan tipe yang sok-stay cool kayak Sasuke, dia tetep jadi sosok ceria yang moodnya labil banget. cuman

Nanti saya bakalan masukin tokoh Pain dan Orochimaru di chapter kedepan, (kedepan yaaa, gak mesti chapter 3) hehehe

Nantinya juga sakura sama Sasuke bakalan akrab! (yaiyalaaah~ pairingnya aja Sasusaku ._.) ahaha

Thanks for RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Yui 2.0**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pair: Sasusaku  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>HARD CHOICES<strong>

**#Chapter3**

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan rumah, beruntung jalanan pada malam hari ini tidak macet. Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi heran saat melihat sebuah _limousine_ yang baru keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"_Dari plat nomornya, itu bukan limo milik ayah"_ Sakura sedang memikirkan siapa yang baru saja berkunjung kerumahnya sampai jam 8 malam.

"Ah, pasti koleganya" gumam Sakura.

Dengan segenap keberanian Sakura masuk kedalam rumah dan terlihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang sedang sudah menantinya di belakang pintu.

"Karin?" ternyata sosok tersebut adalah pelayan pribadi Sakura.

"Sakuraa, akhirnya kau pulang. Dari mana saja? Tuan dan nyonya menunggumu di ruang kerja." ucap Karin sambil mengambil alih tas Sakura.

"Ehehe, terimakasih. Maaf membuatmu cemas, Karin. Baik, aku akan menemui mereka."

Sakura menuju ke ruangan kerja ayah dan ibunya, saat melewati ruang makan, terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang merapihkan piring-piring yang berada di meja makan besar itu.

"Tadi ada tamu, ya?" tanya sakura kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Iya nona."

"Teman ayah?"

"Maaf, saya tidak begitu tau. Tetapi sepertinya mereka suami-istri" jawab sang pelayan.

"Begitu. Terimakasih."

"_Hanya dua orang mengapa disiapkan makanan segitu banyak? Pasti tamu penting." _pikir Sakura.

TOK TOK

"Permisi, ayah, ibu. Maaf aku pulang larut, aku habis berlatih karate." Sakura memohon maaf kepada orangtuanya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Karate? Kau mulai berlatih lagi, Sakura?" tanya sang ayah heran, karena sepengetahuannya Sakura telah berhenti karate sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Iya, ayah. Aku mengikuti ekskul karate disekolah. Kalau aku sampai lupa gerakan dasarnya, bisa malu kan, yah? Hehehe." jelas Sakura kepada ayahnya.

"Haha, kau memang ahlinya. Duduklah ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan mu." ucap ibu Sakura.

Sakura duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi meja bundar berukuran sedang tersebut, lalu ayahnya duduk sejajar dengan Sakura, sedangkan ibunya duduk di samping sakura. Ayahnya menekan salah satu tombol di _remote _untuk memanggil Konohamaru. _Remote_ tersebut adalah kontrol untuk membunyikan_ bell_ yang terhubung ke seluruh ruangan di rumah mewah ini. Tidak sampai 3 menit Konohamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja orang tuanya tersebut dan duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Konohamaru, Sakura, besok setelah pulang sekolah kalian harus datang ke Gedung Haruno, akan ada pertemuan penting antara dua perusahaan besar. Kalian harus ikut, ayah akan melakukan kerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan yang sudah mendunia, kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti, sekali lagi ayah ingatkan, ini merupakan pertemuan penting. Karena kerjasama yang baik akan terbangun dari saling pengertian dan kasih sayang." ayah memberi perintah kepada kedua anaknya.

"Apaka-"

"Kami mengerti ayah, ibu. Karena apabila tak kenal maka tak sayang." Sakura segera memotong kalimat Konohamaru, seperti mengerti tentang sifat pemalas adiknya yang ingin bertanya _'apakah aku bisa tidak ikut?'._

"Sudah kuduga, anak-anaku memang sangat pintar" puji sang ibu.

"Istirahatlah, lebih baik malam ini kalian tidur lebih awal." saran ayah kepada anak-anaknya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Sakura meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh Konohamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

Tibalah hari kedua di Konoha High School, berbeda dari hari kemarin, hari ini kegiatan sekolah sudah normal, dengan kegiatan belajar dan juga ekstrakuriluler. Ektrakuriluler? Ya, artinya Sakura akan menanggung tantangannya kepada si Uchiha bungsu yang sepertinya akan menegangkan.

"Pagii" sapa Sakura saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Pagi, Sakuraa." Sapa beberapa anak yang sudah datang ke kelas, termasuk Rock Lee yang duduk di barisan paling depan dekat dengan pintu.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya, Lee menghampiri Sakura.

"Ngg, Sakura?"

"Ya, ada apa... Ng... Lee?" jawab Sakura sambil melirik bordiran nama (badge) di kemeja Lee.

"Ya. Namaku Lee. Ng.. Terimakasih ya Sakura-_chan." _

_"_Eh? Untuk apa?" jawab Sakura bingung.

"Kemarin, saat aku telat masuk kelas, aku merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Kurenai_-sensei, _tetapi Sakura_-chan _langsung menegur Kurenai-_sensei_, Aku sangat tidak menyangka. Apalagi sampai bertengkar dengan Sasuke." jelas Lee.

"Ooh, begitu." jawab Sakura sambil meletakan tas nya di meja.

"Aku jadi bingung mau bilang apa, hehehe" lanjut Sakura dengan memasang tampang polos dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"E...hehehe" Lee menanggapi dengan canggung, wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Hei! Hahaha! Lihat wajamu yang seperti kepiting rebus itu! Hahaha!" tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar bagi siapapun yang mendengar memecah kesunyian diantara Sakura dan Lee.

"Hen-hentikan, Naruto." Sakura menegur Naruto yang menggoda Lee dan duduk di kursinya.

"P-pagi Sakura, Na-naruto dan... Lee?" sapa suara Lembut dari sebelah meja Sakura.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan" jawab Lee Dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Pagi Hinataa!" Naruto membalas sapa Hinata dengan suara yang sangat nyaring dan membuat wajah Hinata merah seperti Lee, hanya Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Hinata sangat _blushing_, dan Sakura mencoba menenangkan suasana di pikiran Hinata.

"Pagi Hinata, aku gak sabar buat ekskul photografi nantii"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau serius tentang tantanganmu kepada Teme?"

"Ya, Naruto!" jawab sakura dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Ya...kin? Seyakin-yakinnya?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Dobe, kau tidak perlu peduli kepadanya. Karena aku akan membuatnya memohon maaf sampai menangis kepadaku." tiba-tiba suara berat membuat kesunyian dikelas.

"Sasuke..." entah mengapa Naruto seperti kesamber petir selama satu bulan sehingga bulu kuduknya terangkat sampai-sampai memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aslinya.

Lee tidak mengerti pembicaraan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Seandainya Lee adalah seorang pemberani, pasti ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan tentang tantangan yang diberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat mengerutkan alisnya. Sehebat apapun Sakura dalam karate, tetap saja ia merupakan seorang perempuan, apalagi dengan rambut pink mencoloknya yang selalu dikuncir gulung (cepol).

_"Bisa kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya menantangku, pink" _ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang terukir diwajah tampannya.

Akhirnya _bell_ pun berbunyi, pelajaran pertama dan seterusnya berlangsung dengan lancar, tanpa ada awan hitam serta petir di atas kepala Sakura dan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya tiba jam istirahat.

"Hinata, aku ingin beli minum di kantin, ikut yuk, ajak Ino juga." ajak Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Inoo!" panggil Sakura ke Ino.

"Hai jidaat, ke kantin?"

"Yuk?" jawab Sakura

"Okee, aku duluan ya, Sai." Ino mengakhiri obrolannya dengan lelaki yang berambut klimis bernama Sai Dan menghampiri kedua temannya tersebut.

"Baru hari kedua, dan Kau sudah dekat dengannya?" sindir Sakura.

"Hahaha! Aku senang sekaliii. Aku kan juga gak mau kalah denganmu, yang sudah dekat dengan Uchiha Bungsu ituu."

"Jangan asal bicara!" bentak Sakura Kepada Ino dengan serius.

Saat memasuki kantin terlihat Gaara yang sedang meneguk kopinya lalu senyum ke arah Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Hai Gaara!" sapa Sakura

"Ah, Sakura, aku mendapat pesan dari Kurenai-_sensei_." Gaara seolah-olah tidak melihat Ino dan Hinata. Sebenarnya inilah sifat Gaara yang asli.

"Data kelas?" tebak Sakura.

"Tepat. Kau harus mendata ekskul setiap murid di kelas kita. Dia harap besok sudah ia terima datanya" jelas Gaara.

_"Ekskul si pantat Ayam itu juga? Cih" inner _Sakura.

"Okee. Gaara, nanti sebelum pulang sekolah akan aku data." setelah itu mereka bertiga meninggalkan Gaara dan menuju tujuan utama, yaitu kantin.

"Aaah.. Enak sekalii." Sakura terlihat sedang menikmati ice cream strawberry-nya.

"Hei, Sakura! jangan lupa nanti kau ekskul karate... _W__hich means_..."

"Tenang saja Ino, aku gak lupa, aku juga sudah latihan kemarin."

"Be-berjuang ya Sakura, jangan sampai yang tadi pagi Ia katakan itu terjadi..." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Tak akaaan!"

TEEET TEEEET

"Ah! Ino, Hinata! Sudah bell."

"Aaahh! Temani aku ke toilet, pleaseee! Akukan mau bertemu dengan Sai lagii." Ino memohon Kepada kedua sahabatnya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Apa boleh buat..." jawab Sakura pasrah.

Saat mereka sedang di toilet, Hinata teringat akan sesuatu.

"Saku... B-bukannya habis ini kita pelajaran TIK?"

"Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Kau benar Hinata! Ayo cepat! Ruangannya sepertinya di lantai lima... Ino, kita buru-buru nih! Duluan yaaa.."ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng Hinata lari dari toilet.

"Yaaah..." dumel Ino.

Sakura dan Hinata berlari menggunakan tangga karena saat ini lift sedang penuh. Kebetulan mereka melewati kelas mereka sendiri dan terdengar suara petikan gitar dari dalam.

_"When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

Suara lelaki yang nyaris sempurna dan petikan gitar akustik yang indah menghentikan langkah Sakura Dan Hinata.

"Siapa ya yang didalam?"

"A...aku tidak tau, Sakura"

"Hey! Kalian!" suara berat menghentikan suara indah yang berasal dari dalam kelas juga rasa penasaran Sakura dan Hinata.

"Iruka-_sensei_, maafkan kami." Sakura dan Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian seharusnya datang ke ruang TIK, saat ini kan pelajaranku! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ka-kami..."

"Kami terlambat Karena membantu Anko-sensei yang sedang merapihkan bola-bola basket, _sensei_. Maafkan kami." Sakura sangat pintar, walaupun saat berbohong. Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah seluruh guru saat kemarin upacara, dan terlihat bahwa guru yang dipanggil Iruka tersebut beberapa kali mencuri pandang kepada Anko.

"Be-begitu?" Iruka terlihat seperti menahan senyum sumbringahnya.

"Baiklah! cepat masuk ke ruangan TIK sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"Baik, sensei" Sakura dan Hinata segera berjalan cepat menuju lantai 5.

"Saku memang pintar, yah." puji Hinata atas kebohongan Sakura sambil menekan tombol power pada CPU-nya.

"Hehe.. maaf ya Hinata membuatmu ikutan berbohong, habis mau bagaimana lagi..." jawab Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tak apa, Saku.. ngomong-ngomong suara yang tadi..."

"sangat indah." jawab Sakura sampai memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang indah Sakuraa?" lagi-lagi suara yang familiar bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya membuat Sakura dan Hinata kaget.

"Hobby-mu itu mengageti orang ya, Naruto!" semakin lama Sakura kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Hahaha! jangan begitu doong sakuraa. Aku kan hanya ingin dekat dengan kaliaan."

"Hhh.. Hei Naruto, siapa ya dikelas kita yang pandai bernyanyi?"

"Nyanyi, huh? Hmmm..."

"Gak tau ya?" tebak Sakura yang mulai bosan.

"Tau kok!"

"Siapa?"

"AKU!"

"Eeeehh? Memang kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Pasti! Mau dengar?" tawar Naruto dan direspon Sakura hanya dengan menaikan alisnya, sementara Hinata duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya yang kembali seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hm. Hm." Naruto mulai berdehem, Sakura siai-siap menutup telinganya.

_"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something" _

Sakura kaget dan tidak jadi menutup telinganya.

_"I think you'll understand"_

Sakura dan Hinata melongo.

_"When I say that something"_

Satu kelas tercengang dan berdiri dari kursinya melihat ke arah Naruto.

"_I want to hold your-__"_

"KAU PIKIR INI PELAJARAN APA, Uzumaki?"

"Iruka-_sensei_!" Satu kelas histeris melihat Iruka yang sedang berapi-api dan mereka kembali duduk.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto!" Sakura merasa bersalah karena membuat Naruto bernyanyi.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah berkata "_Tak apa._"

_"Suaranya memang sangat bagus, tidak kusangka... Tapi berbeda dari yang kudengar di depan kelas tadi.." _

Pelajaran hari ini selesai, sebelum murid-murid keluar dari kelas, Sakura ke depan kelas dan memberikan informasi.

"Teman-teman! Tolong dengarkan! Aku akan mendata ekskul kalian, aku akan berdiri di depan pintu dan kalian menyebutkan dua ekskul kalian masing-masing. Mohon bantuannya ya! Terimakasih!"

"Okee Sakura." teman-temannya merespon dengan baik. Kecuali lelaki berambut _emo_ yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan tatapan _onyx_-nya.

Satu persatu keluar dari kelas sambil menyebutkan ekskulnya kepada Sakura, dan orang yang terakhir adalah...

"Selain karate kau ekskul apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba ramah.

"..."

"Jawab! Jangan mencoba membunuhku dengan tatapanmu."

"..."

"Hei! Kusumpahin kau tuli beneran!"

"Gitar."

"Data, selesai!"

"Cih! Silahkan senyum sepuasmu sebelum ku renggut seluruh kebahagiaanmu."

"Hmm... Serius, Sasuke. Kau cocok sekali menjadi pemeran film Horror. Tunggu aku di doujo karate! Aku akan menepati tantanganku."

"..." Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

Sakura masuk kedalam doujo karate, tempat dimana ekskul karate akan dilaksanakan. Ekskul dimulai 1 jam lagi, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura untuk menggunakannya dengan bertanding melawan Sasuke, dengan taruhan yang kalah harus meminta maaf.

"Tidak ganti baju?"

"Hanya untuk melawanmu?"

"Akan ku buat kau menyesali kata-katamu, Sasuke." jawab Sakura sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

"_Make me_." Sasuke tidak memasang kuda-kudanya, ia tak sudi melawan seorang perempuan seperti Sakura.

"HIA! HA! HA!" Sakura mencoba menyerang Sasuke, kenyataannya memang tak semudah itu. Tidak sengaja karena ikatan rambut Sakura yang melonggar membuat ikatan tersebut terbuka dan tergerailah rambut Sakura yang indah.

Sakura terlihat lebih cantik jika rambut panjangnya itu digerai, pemandangan ini sempat menghipnotis mata Sasuke, dan...

BUAGH!

"Hahaha! Kena kau!"

"Cih!" Sasuke bangkit. Dari ekspresinya sangat terbaca kalau Sasuke sangat kesal dan marah.

"HIA!" Saat ia mencoba menyerang balik...

GREB! GREB!

Sepasang tangan kuat menahan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura saat pukulan Sasuke hampir mendarat pada badan Sakura.

"Ternyata sudah akrab, ya..."

"Kak Itachi?"

"Hai Sasuke, Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang bernama Itachi tersebut.

"Hai, Sakura. Memang hebat seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya-_sama_ ya." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi malah memuji Sakura.

"Kau... muridnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar."

"Cih! Membosankan!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Pulang."

BRUK!

Pintupun tertutup.

"Yah, begitulah Sasuke."

"Hmm. Kau? Itachi? Muridnya Jiraiya-_sama_? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak SD, aku sering menonton pertandinganmu loh, Sakura. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah melihatku."

"Begitukah? Hehehe."

" hahaha. Maafkan ya kalau adikku tidak sopan, Sakura."

"Oh, kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Dia itu hanya sedikit egois dan susah untuk akrab dengan orang lain."

"Ooo...h" Sakura mulai ber-oh ria.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan penting."

"Oh, ya!"

"_Benar juga, aku kan ada janji yang dibilang ayah."_

Sakura berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Pak, ke Gedung Haruno ya."

"Nona, ada titipan dari Nyonya di _box pink."_

"Baju? Ya ampun."

Sesampainya di Gedung Haruno, Sakura menuju ke tiolet untuk ganti baju. Ia mengenakan dress putih berenda selutut tanpa lengan dan menggerai rambut panjangnya, dihiasi dengan jepitan bunga di sisi kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Permisi. Mohon maaf, saya ... Eh? Ka-kalian?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>T O B E C O N T I N U E . . . <em>**

* * *

><p>Haiii.. Maaf ya Updatenya mungkin lama, tapi di chapter ini ceritanya lumayan panjang, dan tuntutan anak sekolah banyak banget *sok* XD<p>

Bagaimana dengan chapter inii? Apa alurnya masih kecepetan?

Please Review! *puppy eyes* ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-EDITED!**

**Menurut Saya saran yang diberikan oleh Zura itu bener bangeet.**

**Arigatou yaa~ ini udah di edit yang bagian tersebut! ^^**

**Semoga cukup mendapatkan feelnya :)  
><strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Yui 2.0**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pair: SakuSasu**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HARD CHOICES**

**#Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di Gedung Haruno, Sakura menuju ke toilet untuk ganti baju. Ia mengenakan dress putih berenda selutut tanpa lengan dan menggerai rambut panjangnya, dihiasi dengan jepitan bunga di sisi kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Permisi. Mohon maaf, saya ... Eh? Ka-kalian?"

"Saling kenal, eh?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"..." hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Maaf saya terlambat." ucap Sakura kepada orang-orang yang ada di depannya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Bukan masalah besar, Nona Haruno." jawab pria berbadan tinggi dengan sedikit senyuman yang sepertinya merupakan kepala keluarga dari kolega penting ayahnya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura." Lanjut lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Terimakasih... Tuan Uchiha, kak Itachi." Sekali lagi Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah, benar saling kenal ya? Diluar dugaan. Mari, silahkan duduk." ucap ayah Sakura kepada semua kedua anggota keluarga. Kepada Haruno dan kepada Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Mereka melakukan pertemuan di ruangan rapat besar Gedung Haruno. Dengan posisi duduk mengelilingi meja persegi panjang yang besar, terdapat tiga kursi di sisi panjang kanan dan kiri meja yang saling berhadapan, juga 2 kursi yang berhadapan di sisi tinggi meja. Di tiga kursi yang sisi kiri di tempati oleh Ibu Sakura, Sakura dan Konohamaru. Di hadapan mereka ditempati oleh Ibu Sasuke, Sasuke dan Itachi. Yang menduduki 2 kursi yang berhapan lainnya adalah Kepala keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha.

"_Haruskah duduk berhadapan dengannya? Tapi... mengapa ia terlihat berbeda.."_ inner Sakura membuat semburat merah di pipi Sakura, sampai-sampai ia tidak berani menatap mata lelaki yang telah ia tantang untuk _battle_ karate dengannya.

Melihat Sasuke dan Itachi yang saat ini mengenakan tuxido hitam sangat memukau, perempuan mana yang tidak terpesona melihat penampilan mereka, khususnya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ada baiknya apabila anak-anak kita saling mengenalkan diri secara formal, benarkan Haruno?"

"Tentu saja, Fugaku."

"_Hanya anak-anak? Artinya ibu dan ayah sudah kenal cukup dekat dengan orang tua Uchiha...ditambah, ayah memanggilnya dengan nama pendek..."_

"Perkenalkan, saya Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung Uchiha. Salam kenal." Itachi inisiatif untuk mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Perkenalan sangat singkat itu mendapat _death glare_ dari ayahnya sendiri, namun hanya disadari oleh Sasuke yang mencoba tidak peduli.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sakura Haruno, anak sulung dari keluarga ini. Salam kenal." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya ditengah senyuman lembutnya dan matanya yang menatap 180 derajat dari kepala keluarga Uchiha sampai Itachi.

"Wah, Sakura-chan manis sekali." Ucap Nyonya Uchiha.

"a-ah? Eh? Ng.. Terimakasih." Jawab Sakura sambil menebarkan senyuman ke arah ibu kedua uchiha tersebut.

"Aku Konohamaru." nasibnya sama seperti Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalian pasti penasaran tentang apa yang akan kami beritahukan kepada kalian sampai-sampai harus bertemu kekeluargaan seperti ini, walaupun tidak ada salahnya juga.." rapat kekeluargaan di buka oleh Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke dan itachi yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha.

"Tentu, ayah." Jawab Itachi.

"Keluarga Haruno dengan Uchiha akan menjalin kerjasama untuk membangun perusahaan baru." Jelas ayah Sakura.

"Perusahaan baru? Antara dua keluarga? Jadi menggunakan nama..." Sakura memotong jeda dalam perkataan ayahnya.

"Uchiharuno." Jawab Fugaku.

"Begitu kah? Ditengah kesibukan Ayah dan Tuan Haruno , siapa yang akan memegang perusahaan yang baru?" tanya Itachi.

"Kalian." Jawab ibu Sasuke.

"Ka-kamiii?" anak-anak merekapun kaget mendengar jawaban dari Nyonya Uchiha, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

**.**

**.**

Disepanjang pembicaraan tersebut Sasuke hanya bungkam. Sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Kali ini bukan tatapan membunuh, melainkan tatapan tajam yang lembut. Melihat Sakura yang sangat berbeda pada malam ini, ia merasa sedikit beruntung ia menghadiri pertemuan dengan kolega ayahnya yang awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah.

_**Flashback~ **_

"Apa? Harus ikut bertemu dengan kolega kerja ayah?"

"Sasuke, tenanglah, hanya sebentar kok."

"Tapi, ibu, apa urusannya aku dengan hubungan kerja ayah."

"Sasuke, dengar ayah. Pertemuan ini sangat penting, ayah akan mengadakan kerjasama yang besar."

"Tenang, ayah. Aku akan membujuk Sasuke supaya dia mau ikut."

"Hn. Terimakasih Itachi. Kuserahkan padamu. Sekali lagi, maaf, kami harus melewati makan malam bersama, kami akan pergi ke rumah kolega tersebut. Ku harap kalian mengerti. Kami pergi dulu."

"baik, hati-hati, yah." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum tulusnya kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Dengan keluarga mana kita akan bertemu, kak?"

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, sepertinya ini penting. Ada baiknya kau ikut, dari pada ferrari-mu bernasib sama seperti barang-barang mewahmu yang lain, disita oleh ayah karena kau mengabaikan perintahnya?"

"Cih! Kali ini apa boleh buat."

_**End Of Flashback~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hahaha... kalian, jangan sungkan. Silahkan berbincang-bincang. Kami mau melanjutkan acara!"

"eh? Apa acara selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi yang mulai _kepo-ing._

"Ayahmu menantangku untuk lomba karaoke, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang! Hahaha!"

Keempat orang tua itu pun pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang melongo karena melihat orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba bersifat agak kekanakanakan.

.

.

"Psst! Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti."

"Untuk?"

"Me-menatapku! Hentikan!"

"Kau... lihat bajumu!"

"ng?"

"Kenapa di bagian dada sebelah kiri masih ada peniti.." jawab Sasuke polos. Sebenarnya sok polos.

"A...apa-apaan kau!" Sakura segera melepaskan peniti yang menempel dibajunya.

"Mengapa kalian bisik-bisik?"

"Eh.. Kak Itachi. Jadi, apa kau masih berguru pada Jiraiya?" Sakura mengalihkan pertanyaan Itachi yang mulai _Kepo-ing_ lagi.

"Tidak, sudah selesai... kau juga kan, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya.. aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini."

Terlihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan _ipod_ nya dan memasang headset pada telinganya, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi empuk tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, terlihat sangat tenang.

"Ternyata ada saatnya wajah setan sepertinya berubah mejadi wajah malaikat." Gumam Sakura.

"Eh? Apa? Kau bicara apa Sakura?"

"Ah.. Tidak kok. _Ya ampuun. Dia kepo banget sih!_"

"Apa dia selalu begitu? Selalu ingin sendiri... tidak peduli dengan orang lain..."

"Sasuke? Dia memang begitu. Tapi tadi aneh."

"Tadi aneh? Kapan?"

"Saat dia memberitahumu kalau dibajumu ada penitinya."

"_Kalau kau tau kejadian tadi kenapa pura-pura bertanya, baka!"_

"Itu artinya dia peduli padamu." Lanjut Itachi.

"Peduli? Padaku? Eeh? Yang benar saja!"

"_tetapi... menyadari ada peniti kecil di bajuku... butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk menyadarinya... ia... memperhatikanku?" _wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang menantang Sasuke untuk bertanding..." Itachi pindah ke kursi di sebelah Sakura.

"Heh- salahkan sifatnya yang egois itu... aku tak tahan dengannya yang dingin seperti itu!"

"Begitu yaa? Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau dengannya yang seperti itu?" Itachi melemparkan pandangannnya kearah Sasuke yang belum berubah posisi.

"Kak Itachi!" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat merah dan meninju lengan Itachi.

"AW! Benar-benar murid Jiraiya, ya! Hmm... Kalau dia apa selalu begitu juga?" Itachi menoleh kepada seseorang yang sedang beradu jari dengan psp nya dan menggunakan headset sambil melipat kakinya di atas kursi.

"Konohamaru? Ya.. memang begitu. Hhh... Aku baru sadar sifatnya identik dengan Sasuke..."

"Hahaha! Kita memiliki penderitaan yang sama, Sakura."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau berbeda dengan Sasuke?"

"Sangat. Sasuke itu sangat dingin. ia tidak menghargai fans-fans wanitanya yang selalu memberikan hadiah, bunga, bahkan pernyataan cinta mereka selalu ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Eh? Pernyataan cinta wanita kepada lelaki?"

"Ya.. Jaman sangat berubah ya."

"Ng.. jadi kalau kak Itachi selalu menerima hadiah, bunga, serta pernyataan cinta?"

"Tentu tidak dengan pernyataan cinta, Sakura. Tetapi aku menolak mereka dengan lembut."

"Oooh.. begitu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

30 menit kemudian...

"Yah! Hp ku _lowbat_, ah! ada pesan dari ayah..."

**Sakura, Konohamaru,**

**Sepertinya kami masih menikmati acara kami.**

**Kalian boleh pulang duluan. Setelah sampai rumah, segera tidur. Besok kalian masuk sekolah.**

**Tadi supir ayah meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal, anaknya sakit, supir konohamaru dan supirmu sudah pulang dan mengembalikkan mobil ke rumah sejak kau dan konohamaru sampai disini, karena ayah bilang kalian akan pulang bersama ayah.**

**Maaf ya Sakura. Tetapi Fugaku bilang Sasuke atau Itachi akan mengantar kalian pulang kok.**

**Hati-hati dijalan.**

"APA!"

"Sudah membaca pesan dari ayahmu?" tanya Itachi yang entah mengapa sedang _battle _dengan konohamaru menggunakan psp mereka.

"ka-kalian... sejak kapan main game bersama?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sejak tadi... Saat kau tertidur dalam dudukmu."

"Akh! Lagi-lagi..." jawab Sakura sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kebiasaan buruk, eh?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dan menggulung headsetnya.

"Kau..." Sakura menjawab sinis.

"Ikuti aku."

"Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku!"

"Dasar jidat. Kau memang tidak cocok menjadi perempuan."

"Diam kau, pantat ayam! _Cih! Gaya bicaranya mulai seperti Ino!_"

"Sasuke, Kau antar Sakura pulang, yah! Lagi seru nih sama Maru-chan! Nanti aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Eeeh? Maru-chaan?" Sakura _shock_ dengan ucapan Itachi, sedangkan Konohamaru yang masih menggunakan headsetnya tidak mengubris sama sekali.

"Hhh... aku benci mobil sport." Sakura mengerti mengapa mereka tidak dalam satu mobil yang sama, pasti karena mobil ke dua uchiha itu merupakan mobil sport yang hanya memiliki dua tempat duduk. Ia pasrah mengikuti jejak Sasuke. "Aku titip Konohamaru ya, kak Itachi."

"Okee, Sakuraa. Hati-hati ya!"

"_Apa boleh buat, melihat Konohamaru yang cengengesan seperti tadi, pasti ia sedang senang. Dan sepertinya kak Itachi orang yang baik. Amanlah, jika Konohamaru bersamanya."_

**.**

**.**

Saat ia keluar dari pintu utama...

BREMM

Ferrari merah berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, dan terus menerus menginjak gas dalam posisi gigi netral.

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

Kaca jendela pun terbuka

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar. Cepat naik."

"TIDAK SUDI."

Sakura malah berjalan menuju jalan raya berniat untuk mencari taxi. Itulah langkah yang diambil Sakura, jika ia diantar Sasuke sama saja dengan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan kalau ia membenci Sasuke.

Harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia hanya mau memerintah. Akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura menggunakan mobilnya.

"Pak. Tolong carikan taxi." Ucap sakura kepada salah satu satpam yang berjaga.

"Ma-maaf nona, tapi Tuan Haruno memerintahku agar tidak membiarkanmu pulang dengan taxi. Malam-malam begini, bahaya. Tuan bilang kau akan diantarkan oleh Tuan Muda Uchiha, Nona."

"Cih! kalau begitu biar aku cari sendiri."

"No-nona! Tunggu!"

KLING

Melihat Sasuke yang memberikan kilauan lampu jauh, satpam tersebut mengerti kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya membiarkan Sakura pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Huh! Orang-orang menjadi menyebalkan begini!" Sakura terus mendumel, sesekali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena angin malam terus menerpa kulitnya, ditambah karena ia hanya mengenakan dress selutut. Sasuke hanya menunggu di belokan jalan, mengintip sakura yang sedang menunggu taxi. Sudah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya ada taxi yang lewat.

"Mau kemana nona?" Suara berat menyapa Sakura Saat sakura masuk kedalam taxi tersebut.

"Jalan saja. Aku akan menunjukkan arahnya."

"Baik." Supir taxi terlihat tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyerigai Sakura.

"Jalan lurus, di pertigaan pertama setelah lampu merah, belok kiri."

Setelah menunggu lampu merah, taxi yang dinaiki Sakura belok ke arah kanan.

"Salah! Kau tidak dengar penjelasanku tadi? Putar balik!"

"Hm.. Haha" suara supir taxi semakin berat.

"Kau... mabuk!"

"hahaha!" taxi tersebut berjalan semakin cepat di jalan yang sangat sepi tersebut.

"Sial! Berhenti!" Sakura mencoba membuka kunci pintu taxi tersebut, tetapi untuk melompat keluar tidak memungkinkan karena taxi dikemudikan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Untuk menyesal karena tidak ikut mobil Sasuke, sudah terlambat.

Tiba-tiba taxi tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti gudang, sangat sepi. Keadaan ini membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat ia turun dari taxi...

"Hahaha! Hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik seperti ini." Seseorang keluar dari gudang tersebut mencoba mendekati sakura, tetapi..

BUG

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku. Kuperingatkan. Aku bukan sembarang wanita!"

"Hahaha! Kau kalah dengan wanita? Lihat caraku.." seorang lagi keluar dari tempat yang sama.

BAM

"Hahaha! Kau ini... kasar sekali." Supir taxi yang membawa Sakura baru keluar dari mobil.

"Mau apa kalian?"

Saat Sakura ingin menonjok supir taxi tersebut...

GREP

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang! HAHAHA!" kedua orang yang sudah Sakura hantam tadi tiba-tiba bangkit dan menahan tubuh Sakura dari belakang, supaya Sakura tidak bisa menyerang lagi. Mereka lepas dari pandangan Sakura yang mulai sayu dan gelapnya tempat tersebut.

"Ka-kalian! Pria-pria kotor!"

"Kami? memang. Hahaha!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencari ketenangan untuk berpikir sejenak.

BUAGH

"Hei! beraninya Kau!"

Sakura memanfaatkan kakinya yang tidak ditahan oleh kedua orang yang menahannya. Ia melempar salah satu high heels nya ke arah wajah supir taxi yang mendekatinya hingga orang tersebut terjatuh.

CLEK

"Kau... memaksaku untuk melukaimu." Supir taxi yang tadi berhasil Sakura jatuhkan bangkit dan mengeluarkan pisau dari kantung nya.

"Haha! benar-benar skak mat!" kedua orang yang menahannya mengeluarkan tali dan mengikat kaki Sakura.

"Cih! Sial!"

"Cepat robek lehernya! hahaha!"

Sakura sangat pasrah. ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. berharap ada seseorang yang menolong di tengah jalanan yang sepi dan malam hari yang sangat gelap, memang sebatas harapan bagi Sakura.

"HAHAHA!" ketiga pria itu tertawa keras. Saat sang supir taxi ingin menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan pisaunya...

"Takut? hahaha" tanya supir taxi yang menahan air mata Sakura dengan punggung pisaunya.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, ia justru lebih memejamkan matanya.

Supir taxi tersebut mengarahkan unjung pisau ke dagu Sakura.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

BAM

BUG

PLAK

BRUUK

"Heh- Jangan hanya berani dengan gadis yang berambut pink serta jidat lebar seperti dia."

"Sa..."

_Piip pip piip_

"Polisi? Datang ke Gudang di sebelah barat kota sekarang juga." *bicara ditelepon*

"Su..."

Sakura tiba-tiba runtuh dari berdirinya, kakinya gemetar, ia sangat takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ke"

Melihat gadis yang kemarin menantangnya untuk bertarung dengan sangat percaya diri sedang rapuh seperti ini membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Kau... memang perempuan." Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura yang masih gemetar, melepas ikatan pada kakinya, membangkitkannya, Sasuke melepas jasnya lalu menempatkannya di badan Sakura.

"Sepatumu?"

"..."

"hhh..." Sasuke mengambil high heels Sakura yang terlempar tadi.

"Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang." ucap Sasuke sambil meletakan high heels putih tersebut didepan kaki Sakura. Lalu menuntun Sakura ke mobilnya. entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke sehingga ia mau menolong Sakura.

Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya pada Sakura dimana rumahnya, ayahnya sudah memberitahu Sasuke dan Itachi saat mereka juga dikirimi pesan untuk mengantar anak-anak Haruno. Dalam perjalanan, Sakura masih sangat shock. Sakura hanya diam dan menunduk. Karena perjalanan cukup memakan waktu, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana hati Sakura yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Akhirnya kau sadar bahwa wajahku memang seperti malaikat."

"... kau..." Sakura akhirnya mengetahui kalau saat di ruang rapat tadi Sasuke masih dapat mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Itachi. Ia hanya pura-pura mendengarkan lagu dan tidur.

"Kau sendiri egois, tidak mau menuruti perintah ayahmu." Sasuke seolah mengklarifikasi perkataan Sakura tadi kepada Itachi yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke egois.

"Jangan membuatku kesal... aku... ingin berterima kasih."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi baik padaku, jidat?"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku, pantat ayam."

"Cepat Turun." Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura, terlihat Karin menunggu di depan pintu. Melihat heran ke arah mobil Sasuke.

"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku akan turun."

"Ng... terimakasih" lanjut Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke. " terimakasih sudah menerima tantanganku, untuk soal permohonan maaf, aku sudah melupakannya. Terimakasih telah menolongku tadi. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Dan... terimakasih jasnya. Mau dicuci terlebih dahulu? Atau langsung ku kembalikan?"

"Kau tidak mengompol di jasku kan?"

"Jangan asal bicara! Mana mungkin!"

"kalau begitu tidak perlu dicuci."

"hhh... ini." Sakura menyerahkan jas milik pemuda tampan berambut raven tersebut.

"Hei-"

"Ya, aku tau. Berterimakasih hanya dengan kata-kata saja memang bukan gayamu."

"Aku suka sup tomat. Siapkan itu besok pagi, letakkan di loker meja ku."

"Dasar tukang memerintah!"

.

.

Setelah Sakura turun dari mobil, Sasuke langsung keluar dari halaman rumah Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura... akhirnya kau sampai.. kau... terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura."

"Hehee. Terimakasiih. Konohamaru?"

"Dia juga baru sampai. Tuan dan Nyonya sedang arah pulang."

"Ooh.. begitu."

"Karin, aku tahu ini sudah sangat malam, tapi, maukah kau mengajariku membuat sup tomat?"

"EH? Ada apa dengan nona tomboy yang baru saja diantarkan oleh Tuan muda Uchiha, inii?"

"Karin, berhenti meledekku. Mau, atau tidak?"

"Baiklah Sakuraa. Ayo ke dapur."

**.**

**.**

"Ehh? Aku lupa kau tidak bisa menyalakan kompor."

Dengan penuh kesabaran Karin mengajari Sakura memasak sup tomat _request_ dari Sasuke.

20 menit kemudian...

"Haah... akhirnya selesai. Karin, besok pagi ingatkan aku membawa ini yah."

"Okee"

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai memasak Sakura beranjak tidur. Terdengar suara orang tuanya yang sedang tertawa memasuki rumah. Tetapi Sakura tetap langsung tidur supaya orangtuanya mengira ia sudah pulang beberapa jam sebelum orangtuanya pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat duluan yah." Ucap Sakura setelah mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya.

"Eeeh? Pagi sekali, bahkan matahari belum bersinar, Sakura?" Ibu sakura membuka pintu kamar.

"I-iya.. aku ingin berlari di halaman sekolah dulu sebelum masuk kelas, bu."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Hati-hati ya."

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai disekolah, Sakura langsung menuju kelasnya, menaruh kotak makan di loker meja Sasuke. Tidak lain Sakura berangkat pagi-pagi supaya belum ada orang yang datang, supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya menaruh kotak makan di loker meja Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba Suara lelaki terdengar dari belakang Sakura yang sedang menaruh kotak makan di meja Sasuke.

"Gaa- Gaara?"

"Kau... Sedang apa disitu, Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>T O B E C O N T I N U E . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Haiii.. di chapter ini khusus ceritain hubungan Sakura sama Sasuke.

Di chapter depan mungkin tetep ceritain Sasusaku, cuman chara Gaara sama Lee juga masuk ke dalem situ.

Cerita tentang NaruSakuSasu mungkin chapter 6,,, heheheee

Kalau di chepter ini ada yang membingungkan tanya ajaa di review :D

Okee.. Bye for Now!

Domo Arigatou, minna~

Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^ hehee


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya bisa update lagi,, selamat menikmati Hard Choice Ch 5, kawaan!

Thanks for RnR!**  
><strong>

**Naomi azurania belle : **Makasi yaa Sarannya ^^

** uciharuno chika :** Maaf updatenya agak lama :D hehee. iya nanti di chapter selanjutnya lebih roomantis XD tapi disini juga harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang lainnya ke Sakura ^^ hehee. Makasii

** Sung Rae Ki: **hai!hai! iya ini pembukaan chapter 5, Sabaku No Gaara! XD

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom:** Makasi ya sarannyaaa. Saya sadar, diskripsinya emang masih kurang bangeet. But i'm on my way biar dapet inspirasi menggambarkan suasananya! ;D hehee

**Aspalautner: **Me too! I hope this one become your fav too ^^**  
><strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Yui 2.0**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pair: SakuSasu**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

**#Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai disekolah, Sakura langsung menuju kelasnya, menaruh kotak makan di loker meja Sasuke. Tidak lain Sakura berangkat pagi-pagi supaya belum ada orang yang datang, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya menaruh kotak makan di loker meja Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba Suara lelaki terdengar dari belakang Sakura yang sedang menaruh kotak makan di meja Sasuke.

"Gaa- Gaara?"

"Kau... Sedang apa disitu, Sakura?"

"A...aku..."

"Jangan-jangan...?"

"Kau berpikir apa?"

"Kau... Menaruh lem tikus atau jebakan lainnya pada loker meja Sasuke?"

"Eh... Hehehe! Kau benar! Maka itu, jangan sekali-sekali mencoba memasukkan tanganmu ke lokernya, ya Gaara!"

"_Fyuuh... Untung saja dia punya pikiran buruk tentangku."_

"Hasil pertarunganmu dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

"Hmm... pertarungan gagal."

"Bagaimana bisa? Harga diri Sasuke sangat tinggi, ia pasti datang menemuimu."

"Dia memang datang... tetapi pertarungannya gagal. Tak perlu dibahas. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang pagi sekali, Gaara?"Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku memang datang selalu pagi. Bosan dirumah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pagi hari begini di sekolah?"

"Apa saja. Mendengarkan musik, jalan-jalan, intinya mencari ide untuk membuat tulisan di _bulletin_ sekolah."

"Kau sudah membuat tulisan di bulletin sekolah? Kita kan masih junior, apa kau tidak merasa memaksakan diri? Kau bisa mempercayakan para senior untuk mengemban tugas membuat bulletin sekolah."

"Hmm... Suatu saat nanti kita juga harus menjadi orang yang dipercayakan, bukan lagi orang yang mempercayakan,"

"Eh? Kau memang anak dari The fourth kazekage, Gaara. Benar juga, seperti itulah seorang kapten , jika pemimpin terlalu lunak, kepada siapa lagi kita harus percaya."

"Hn. Terimakasih. Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan seragam? Dengan pakaian seperti itu, mau jogging ya?" Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang mengenakan kaos merah muda, celana olahraga hitam, dan sepatu olahraga pink. Tidak lupa ia mengikat rambut panjangnya. Terlihat sangat serasi.

" Yup!"

"Bolehkan aku temani? Sekalian aku ingin jalan-jalan..." pemuda bertatto 'Ai' menawarkan gadis di dekatnya untuk keluar bersama.

"Eh? Oke."

Pepohonan rindang, udara segar, cuaca pagi yang lembut, ditambah kicauan burung yang merdu menyelimuti halaman gedung sekolah yang sangat megah itu. Dua orang yang memiliki mahkota merah muda dan merah, tengah berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Terlihat mereka sesekali bercakap dalam nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Hh! Maaf membuatmu ikutan berlari, Gaara!" Ucap si pemilik mata emerald dan rambut merah muda kepada pemuda di sampingnya, di tengah larinya.

"Tak apa, Sakura! Aku adalah pelari yang handal saat SMP!"

"Oh yaa? Kalau begitu aku perlu bukti!" Sakura menambahkan kecepatan pada larinya, meninggalkan Gaara 1 meter di belakang. Menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu menginginkan sesuatu yang menantang untuk acara lari paginya pada awal hari ini.

"Heh- memang gadis yang unik." Gumam Gaara, lalu ia segera berlari menyusul Sakura. Tidak mau kalah, Sakura berlari semakin cepat.

"Hosh! Hosh!"

Mereka berlari semakin cepat

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Semakin cepat

"HAAAA!"

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

BRUUKK!

Suara keras terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya beberapa orang yang sedang berlomba lari. Beberapa orang? Ya, untuk pelari hebat seperti Gaara dan Sakura tersandung karena berlari cepat dan terjatuh hanya 10%. Kemungkinan yang lain adalah...

"ADUUH!"

"AAAH! Apa yang kalian lakukan, Mata panda! Sa..Sakura!"

"I... ino?"

Mereka menabrak sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Ya! Ini aku! Kalian sedang apa, sih!" Ino yang ikut terjatuh bersama Gaara dan Sakura bangkit dan merapihkan seragamnya.

"Kita... jogging?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada bertanya. Gaara bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sakura... Kalian jogging seperti kerasukan\ iblis jahat!" Ino menunjukkan jarinya pada Sakura yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Hahaha!" Sakura tak kuat menahan malunya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beruntung tidak ada yang terluka, karena mereka semua terjatuh di tanah, dan untungnya tanah tidak dalam kondisi basah, sehingga pakaian mereka tidak kotor.

"Haha. Ayo berdiri." Gaara mengulurkkan tangannya membantu sakura berdiri.

"Eh? Ng... Terimakasih, Gaara." Sakura meraih tangan Gaara.

"_The match isn't end yet, Sakura_."

"Hahaha! Begitukah?"

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku memang pelari yang handal, Sakura."

"Sip! Besok jam 6 pagi!"

"Tantangan diterima!"

"Gaara, kau duluan saja, aku akan memasuki sekolah bersama Ino, nanti."

"Hn."

.

.

"Hhhh... Kalian itu apa-apaan sih.."

"Ha?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kau itu apa-apaan sih, Sakura?"

"Ino, nada bicaramu seperti aku telah membunuh anak anjing kesayanganmu saja."

"Sakuraaa! Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau baru saja menantang Sasuke kemarin! Dan di depan mataku, kau menantang Gaara! Siapa lagi yang akan kau tantang?"

"Hmm.. Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Sasuke kok."

"Bagaimana akhirannya? Siapa yang meminta maaf?"

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan senyumanmu! Hei, mengapa pipimu memerah? Sakura!"

"I-inoo... tak perlu berteriak."

"Tidak ada yang meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang menang." Lanjut Sakura.

"Ehhh?"

"Ayo, ke kelas, aku ingin mengganti seragamku."

.

.

Jam dinding besar yang dipajang di gerbang sekolah menunjukan pukul 07.00. Lobby sekolah sudah mulai ramai. Dari suasana yang ramai terdengar suara yang mengalahkan keramaian.

"HAI TEME!"

"Hn."

"Kemarin... bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Battle mu dengan Sakura?"

" Hmm." Bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan senyumanmu?"

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

Tap!Tap! Tap!Tap! Tap!Tap!

Naruto berlari kencang menuju kelas, Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan?" tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan dari suara yang akrab di telinga Sasuke menghampiri.

"Entah, nanas."

"Cih! Sapaan pagi yang memualkan, pantat ayam!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menatap datar Naruto yang berlari seperti orang kesurupan. Sambil menembus gerombolan fans Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas. Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang merasa terganggu akan fans-fans nya tersebut. Beruntung pagi ini ia tidak memasuki sekolah bersama Itachi yang izin pada jam pertama sampai ketiga di sekolah karena ada urusan OSIS di luar sekolah. Maklum, Itachi merupakan ketua OSIS di Konoha High School.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu sebuah kelas terbuka dengan kasar.

"SAKURAAAA!"

"Na-naruto?"

"Hinata! Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia sepertinya sudah datang, itu tasnya, tapi mungkin ia sedang keluar kelas sebentar."

Naruto keluar dari kelasnya dengan berlari kencang. Ia memang sering berlarian, tetapi, kali ini wajahnya seperti ketakutan dan larinya lebih cepat. Ia menerobos dengan kasar keramaian di Koridor lantai tiga tersebut. Tidak peduli berkali-kali banyak orang yang berkomentar dan mengomel kesal karena terdorong atau mungkin kakinya terinjak olehnya.

BRUUK!

"ADUUUH!"

"Kejadian ini... belum lewat 1 jam dari kejadian sebelumnya... kita... jatuh lagi..." seseorang berambut pink menunduk setelah terjatuh akibat tabrakan dengan Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" seseorang berambut blonde disebelahnya menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Sa... SAKURAA!"

"Apa, Naruto! Kau lebih ekstrim dari pada biasanya!"

"Kau selamat dan tidak terluka setelah bertanding dengan Teme kamarin?"

"Kau yang hampir membuatnya terluka, Naruto!" Seseorang berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kau tak ada hubungannya, Gaara."

Tiba-tiba ditengah tatapan sinis antara Naruto dan Gaara...

"I...ino?"

"Ah! Sai?"

"Kau terluka?" lelaki yang menjadi pujaan hati Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino, dengan segera Ino menggapainya.

"Um, tidak. Terimakasih."

Ino berdiri dari jatuhnya dan merapihkan seragamnya, sementara itu...

"Sakura," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku?" Naruto bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

Dua lelaki berwajah tampan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu seorang gadis tomboy berambut pink. Dan respon si pemilik mahkota pink tersebut adalah...

"Eh-heh. Tak perlu. Aku bisa bangkit Sendiri." Agar tidak ada yang tersinggung diantara Naruto dan Gaara, Sakura mencoba bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri. Sangat sulit untuk memutuskan tangan siapa yang akan diraihnya. "Aaaw!"

GREP

Hampir saja Sakura jatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya, untung ada sepasang tangan yang kuat dan siagap menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Te...me..."

"U-uchiha?" si rambut merah terkaget-kaget.

"APAAAAAA!" Ino tidak peduli kalau teriakannya membuat Sai_ ilfeel_ kepadanya, karena yang ia lihat saat ini sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Waaa..." Hinata keluar kelas dan melihat keributan di luar.

"Saku-chan..." Lee mengikuti langkah Hinata dan tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya sampai-sampai ia menaikkan alis matanya yang super tebal itu.

"Pantat... Ayam..." Shikamaru tidak menyangka Sasuke mempunyai jiwa kemanusiaan yang tinggi apa lagi terhadap seseorang yang telah menantangnya.

"Kau ceroboh, Jidat." Ucap si penolong tersebut.

"Sa...Sasu..." Sakura terbata-bata, ekspresi wajahnya sangat menggambarkan kalau ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Adegan ini menjadi tontonan massal para murid di Konoha High School, para siswi berteriak histeris melihat pangerannya menolong seorang gadis. Belum lagi rumor bahwa Sakura kemarin bertengkar dengan pangeran mereka sudah menyebar luas.

"HAAA! Aku tak bisa melihatnya! Uchiha menolong gadis ituu!"

"KYAA! Ia SANGAT KEREEN! Aku juga ingin jatuh, kalau begituu!"

Sakura tetap tidak percaya siapa yang menangkapnya. Walaupun semalam lelaki yang sama juga menolongnya, ini tetap sulit dipercaya. Wajahnya sangat merah, sampai akhirnya kalimat menyebalkan terdengar di telinganya.

"Terpesona dengan wajah malaikatku?"

"Cih! Su-sudah kuduga! Ka-kau hanya menjahiliku!" Sakura bangkit dari tangan Sasuke. Belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada anak kolega penting ayahnya tersebut...

TEEET TEEET

"SEMUA MASUK KELAS!"

"Haa~ sudah ada guru sajaaa~" banyak murid yang mengeluh karena pelajaran akan dimulai. Kejadian antara _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ tidak langsung menjadi kabar masa lalu, melainkan semakin besar dan melebar ke seluruh murid di Konoha High School.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto, Gaara dan lainnya menuju kelas.

"Sakuraaa..." Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Istirahat nanti, ditempat biasa ya!" Ino mencubit pipi Sakura yang masih merah akibat kejadian tadi, lalu berjalan ke kelasnya bersama Sai.

"_Apakah ia melakukan itu untuk menolongku? Atau dia hanya ingin mempermalukanku di depan murid-murid? Memperlihatkan kalau aku sangat ceroboh... Dan lagi, menopangku seperti itu dihadapan fansnya yang bejibun, bisa-bisa aku dikeroyok sepulang sekolah..." inner Sakura._

"A...ayo, kita masuk." Ajak Hinata kepada Sakura, Naruto dan Gaara yang masih berada di luar.

"_Walaupun... jika dikaitkan dengan kejadian semalam-"_

"Sa-sakura... Ayo." Hinata menngentikan lamunan Sakura yang masih berdiri di koridor depan kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICE**

Di kelas, sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dalam perlajaran dengan headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru sampai-sampai membuat balon dengan hidungnya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengadukan Sasuke lagi. Gaara dan Naruto sesekali bertatapan tajam. Keduanya juga diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi.

TEET TEET

"Teme, kantin yuk?"

"Tidak."

"Nanas?" tanya Naruto kepada seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Zzz..."

"Hei! Nanas! Bangun, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, bodoh?"

"Ayo, ke kantin!"

"Hh, Oke." Naruto dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Sasuke, menuju ke kantin.

Semua murid meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Hampir seluruh murid di konoha high school tidak membawa bekal, melainkan lebih memilih makan di kantin yang terlihat seperti restoran tersebut.

"Hinata, kau duluan saja menemui Ino. Aku janji akan menyusul."

"Be-begitu Sakura? Baiklah, mungkin Ino sudah menunggu." Hinata keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura.

Tinggalah Sakura dan Sasuke di kelas tersebut.

"Di loker mu." Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm.." Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak makan berukuran sedang dan berwarna hitam yang sudah disiapkan Sakura. "Kemari." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau cicipi terlebih dahulu, jidat."

"_Come on_... Dasar pantat ayam."

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan malas dan mencoba masakannya yang semalam ia buat, pastinya Karin telah menghangatkannya saat pagi hari tadi.

"Hmm! Enak! Aku tak menyangka aku dapat membuat hidangan selezat ini!"

"Berikan sendoknya padaku."

"Eeeh? Ini kan sudah ku pakai! Cari yang lain!"

"Kalau begitu ambilkan di kantin."

"Hhh... menyebalkan! Ini!" Sakura akhirnya menyerahkan sendok yang tadi telah digunakannya.

Sasuke mencoba sup tomat yang dimintanya sebagai balas budi dari Sakura karena telah ditolong olehnya. Sakura melihat sendok yang barusan digunakannya sedang digunakan Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, ia menyipitkan matanya, menarik sudut bibirnnya kedalam.

"Tatapan apa itu?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya karena merasa ada tatapan aneh menuju dirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Tapi, Terimakasih. Belum sempat kuucapkan pagi tadi." Ucap Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"..."

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Bawakan sup tomat lagi besok." Jawab si pemilik mata_ onyx _yang sepertinya sangat menikmati hidangan yang di siapkan Sakura sebagai bentuk terimakasih.

"Hh, baiklah, bung tomat! Kembalikan kotak makannya di loker mejaku setelah selesai." Ucap si pemilik kotak makan seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Ambil setelah pulang sekolah di loker mejaku."

"Dasar! Pantat ayam jelek!"

"Akui saja aku memiliki wajah malaikat, Jidat lebar."

"Kau memiliki hati yang suhunya -99 derajat!"

"Lebih baik dari pada harus memiliki jidat seperti ikan mas koki."

"Sudahlah... Aku punya janji lain." Sakura keluar kelas dengan wajah kesal dan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Yup, taman belakang sekolah sudah menjadi tempat favorit mereka bertiga, dimanapun mereka bersekolah.

.

.

.

"APAA!" Suara yang sangat tinggi membuat beberapa burung yang bersarang di pepohonan rindang di taman belakang sekolah pergi beterbangan.

"Yaa.. begitulah..." Ucap seseorang bermahkota pink yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Ia terlihat sangat bosan dengan tanggapan temannya akibat sebuah cerita kejadian penting di dalam keluarganya yang ingin membuat perusahaan baru di tengah acara makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu itu memang jodohmu!"

"Kau... ingin merasakan sumpit ini bersarang di tenggorokanmu?" Sakura menunjukkan sumpitnya ke arah temanya yang berambut pirang.

"Eh...heheh... _Slow... Demon_ Sakura."

"Ma-maafkan Kami, Sakura." Seorang berambut indigo menunduk ketakutan.

"Hhh... Sudah, tak apa. Ayo kembali ke kelas?"

"Yep." Jawab Ino sambil membereskan sisa makanannya. _"Aku masih penasaran, selain keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha akan membuat perusahaan kolaborasi, apa lagi yang ia alami bersama Sasuke semalam sampai-sampai merubah sifat Sasuke begitu besar?"_

.

.

.

Di sebuah meja bundar di kantin terlihat dua orang lelaki yang sedang menyantap ramen bersama. Ekspresi salah satunya terlihat aneh, yang satu lagi terlihat sangat cuek.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Ya."

"Teme... Apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Perubahan yang sangat besar."

"Kurasa aku bisa memahaminya..."

"Ada satu hal yang pasti dan telah dibuktikan oleh sejarah, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa saling memahami..." seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, yang berpikir kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura, Shikamaru berusaha meragukan Naruto dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Karena sejak hari pertama di Konoha High School ia menyadari kalau Naruto mulai menyukai Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Ayo ke kelas. Aku bosan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICE**

Di sebuah kelas di Konoha High School, hampir semua murid terlihat fokus memperhatikan pelajaran, tetapi ada beberapa murid yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Terlihat pemuda berambut raven yang memasang headset dan mendengarkan ipodnya, di sampingnya, pemuda berambut tajam seperti nanas sedang tertidur. Lalu pemuda berambut merah yang sedang asik menulis sesuatu di kertas, tidak lupa pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat lesu, dan sepasang alis tebal yang mencuri pandang kepada sepasang Emerald yang terlihat bingung. Melihat aneh ke arah loker mejanya sendiri.

"_Rangkaian bunga sakura...? Mengapa bukan kotak makan? Bunga ini dari... siapa? Bertanya pada Hinata tidak ya? Tapi nanti Ino ribut lagi."_

"Hei! Sakura! Ada sesuatu di loker mu?" Guru bermasker menulis di papan tulis dan menegur Sakura tanpa menatapnya. "Lee! Apa ada yang menarik dibelakang sehingga kau terus menoleh kesana?" lanjutnya tanpa membalikkan badannya yang sedang menulis di papan tulis. "Naruto! Kenapa kau lesu begitu!" Naruto langsung menegakkan badannya. "Gaara! Ada sesuatu menarik untuk ditulis dari pada mata pelajaranku?" Gaara membereskan kertas-kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke loker. "Shikamaru Nara" gumam guru berambut perak tersebut. Dan...

JTUK

Guru tersebut melemparkan pengapus ke arah Shikamaru tanpa membalikkan badannya dan pengapus tersebut berhasil jatuh di meja si rambut nanas.

"Heeeh?" Si rambut nanas bangun dari tidur siangnya di tengah pelajaran matematika.

"Hentikan mimpimu." Lanjut guru yang juga menutupi sebelah matanya. "Uchiha Sasuke. Hargai matapelajaranku." Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya, menuruti perkataan guru tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sampai disini pelajaranku. Sampai bertemu lusa. Dan nama-nama yang disebutkan tadi ikuti aku ke ruang guru."

"Sa...kura..." Hinata menoleh kepada Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tak apa Hinata." _"Sial! Siapa sih yang menaruh bunga di loker mejaku!"_

Akhirnya nama-nama tersebut mengikuti guru yang menegur mereka ke ruang guru dengan ekspresi malas-malasan, kecuali Lee, yang merasa bersalah kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura membuka mulut dan membungkukkan badannya kepada guru yang tadi menegurnya.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" tiba-tiba lelaki bermata Onyx mirip dengan Sasuke masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Kakashi-sensei, maaf mengganggu, aku ingin menyampaikan ini." Itachi menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna coklat di meja Kakashi. "Hasil rapat dengan 14 SMA di Konoha." Lanjutnya.

"Dan hasilnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sangat memuaskan."

"Hhh.. baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Lain kali, jangan lalai di pelajaranku!"

"Te-terimakasih!" ke enam orang yang tadinya akan dihukum itu bersyukur dan keluar dari ruang guru, beruntung ada Itachi yang membawakan kabar baik ke Kakashi.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, setelah berbincang sebentar dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia pulang menuju parkiran dan di sepanjang jalannya ia melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang tersusun rapi, menemani jalannya sampai ke mobilnya.

"Eh? Pas sekali, bunga-bunga ini ada mulai dari aku keluar sekolah sampai di depan pintu mobil... hmm, dan tadi di loker juga ada." Ucap Sakura sangat pelan.

"Ah! Hampir lupa! Syarat yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya-sensei!" Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Pak! Ke doujo biasa ya!"

.

.

.

Di Lobby utama sekolah tiga lelaki sedang menerobos gerombilan siswi yang terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Selalu begini jika ada kau." Ucap lelaki berambut pirang.

"Jangan salahkan aku, dobe."

"..." lelaki berambut nanas tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun, hanya diam seolah tidak peduli.

Sasuke ke arah kanan parkiran utama sekolah yang terletak tepat di depan pintu keluar Lobby. Naruto dan Shikamaru ke arah kiri.

"Hei Shikamaru."

"eh?"

"Aku rasa... aku menyukai..."

"Dekati saja dia. Lalu katakan perasaanmu."

"Mudah untuk kau mengatakannya! Sulit untukku! Nanas!"

"Whatever your thoughts may be, if you don't say them, none of it will be acknowledged by others."

"Apa yang mungkin kupikirkan, jika tidak diutarakan, maka tak ada orang lain yang mengakuinya? Kau.. benar, tapi aku takut dia..."

"Sudahlah... kau tau kan, aku tidak peduli."

"Hhh, dasar nanas, terkadang ucapanmu seperti lelaki tua, kadang seperti _Patrick. _Kau seperti orang tanpa tujuan."

"Jika aku tanpa tujuan, artinya aku bisa melihat kematian. Manusia memiliki tujuan karena mereka tidak bisa melihat kematian."

"Jadi... apa tujuan hidupmu nanti?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap langit sore yang sedikit mendung "Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti awan. Bebas, dan tenang. Ketika aku tua nanti, aku ingin mempunyai seorang istri yang biasa saja, tidak super cantik dan tidak super jelek. Dan mempunyai 2 orang anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, di masa pensiunku aku bisa bermain shogi dan bermalas-malasan lalu aku meninggal duluan, dan begitulah kehidupanku berlangsung. Sayangnya semua tidak semudah itu, merepotkan sekali!"

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan megah kediaman Uchiha, terlihat dua lelaki yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Hanya berdua di meja makan yang besar, tanpa orang tua.

"Hei, Sasuke. Besok bisa temui aku di kantin pada saat istirahat?" pemuda yang menguncir rambutnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Memangnya kau tidak makan?"

"Ada makanan yang lebih enak di kelas."

"Kau menyuruh Sakura untuk membawakan sup tomat pada jam istirahat, sebagai tanda terimakasih?"

"..."

"Hm, aku ini kakakmu, sudah hapal dengan tingkahmu."

"Tau apa kau tentangku."

"Banyak. Termasuk perasaanmu terhadap gadis pink tersebut."

"_Perasaanku terhadap gadis pink itu...ya? Aku tau di lokernya terdapat bunga. Aku tidak tau siapa yang memberinya. Mengapa aku merasa kesal? Perasaanku... berbeda sejak aku mendengar bahwa ia menantangku. Bahkan saat aku mencoba meninjunya saat memenuhi tantangannya, walaupun aku memang tidak berniat, hanya ingin melihat ekspresinya yang ketakutan, tapi saat itu tak kudapatkan. Dan malam harinya, aku berhasil mendapatkan ekspresi ketakutannya di tangan preman-preman, dan aku... malah menolongnya."_

"Hei Sasuke, saat kau mengenal kasih sayang , kau juga menanggung resiko kebencian, begitupun sebaliknya."

.

.

.

.

Mobil Sakura berhenti di sebuah doujo yang beberapa hari yang lau ia kunjungi.

"Jiraiya-sama! Lihat apa yang ku bawa!"

"Sakura-chan! mana sake-sake ku? Hahaha!"

"haaah~ memang dasar. Baiklah, sudah larut, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Aku pulang ya! Hati-hati! Kau sudah tua! Gak baik menghabiskan semua ini semalaman!"

"hahaha! Anak kecil sepertimu tau apa! Hahaha!"

Sakura keluar dari doujo tersebut dan memasuki mobilnya. Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Bos, gadis pink itu masih berhubungan dengan Jiraiya." Lelaki yang menggunakan kacamata berbicara di telepon genggamnya.

"_Hn, jadi ada dua orang yang menjadi penghalang bagi kita. Satu lagi adalah pemuda uchiha yang dikuncir itu. Mereka memiliki kemampuan karate yang handal. Kurang lebih aku mengetahui informasi penting tentang mereka.." _Suara dari telfon menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, rencana 1 bisa kita mulai besok." Seseorang berambut pirang yang dikuncir yang berada disamping si kacamata menyahut.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saudara-saudara sekalian, Saya tunggu ya reviewnya! okee?<strong>

**Thanks for reading this!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Yui 2.0**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pair: SakuSasu**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD CHOICES**

**#Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Bos, gadis pink itu masih berhubungan dengan Jiraiya," Lelaki yang menggunakan kacamata berbicara di telepon genggamnya.

"_Hn, jadi ada dua orang yang menjadi penghalang bagi kita. Satu lagi adalah pemuda uchiha yang dikuncir itu. Mereka memiliki kemampuan karate yang handal. Kurang lebih aku mengetahui informasi penting tentang mereka.." _Suara dari telfon menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, rencana 1 bisa kita mulai besok." Seseorang berambut pirang yang dikuncir yang berada disamping si kacamata menyahut.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah keluarga Haruno sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, "Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putra Fugaku?" seorang pria yang menduduki kursi utama meja makan membuka pembicaraan.

"Putra Fugaku-san? Maksud ayah yang mana?" Sakura menjawab sambil menuangkan susu ke serealnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang bungsu, nanti sore supirmu izin, kalau bisa kau minta dia mengantarmu pulang saja, kan searah." Jawab sang ayah sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik ke istrinya.

"Sudah, lihat, wajah Sakura merah sekali," ibu Sakura yang sedang terkekeh melakukan pembelaan kepada putrinya. Sedangkan Konohamaru hanya fokus pada serealnya.

"Kalau Konohamaru, sudah akrab dengan Itachi, benar kan?" tanya sang ayah kepada putranya yang baru memasuki 1 SMP.

"Betul! Itachi-nii sangat keren!" Konohamaru tiba-tiba menjawab dengan girang.

Merasa dipojokkan, Sakura melakukan pembelaan, "Ayah tak pernah bilang kalau aku harus akrab dengan Sasuke."

"Memang tidak, tetapi akan sangat bagus kalau kau akrab dengannya, karena perusahaan baru antara Uchiha dan Haruno sudah akan berjalan, peresmiannya minggu depan,"

"Wah? Peresmian minggu depan? Hebat. Tapi tetap tidak ada hubungannya dengan keakrabanku dengan Sasuke kan, yah?"

"Hahaha, kau bicara apa. Jelas ada hubungannya, karena diperkirakan perusahaan ini akan _Long-last, _kan kalian yang akan menanganinya nanti."

Sakura hanya membalas perkataan ayahnya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat sekolah ya. Konohamaru, ayo."

.

.

"Sakuraa! Hinataa!" pagi hari di Konoha High School sudah terjadi kebisingan di koridor sekolah.

"Ada apa sih, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menarik napas panjang dan mulai menjawab dengan nada pelan, "Nanti... pada jam istirahaat... Sai mengajakku ke kantin bersama!" Ino menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya sangking girangnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi," jawab Ino, sambil menyampingkan poninya yang tertiup angin.

.

.

CKLEK

Terlihat pemuda berambut raven sedang berjalan di koridor lantai tiga dan menyempatkan diri untuk membuka lokernya yang terletak diluar kelas. _"Lagi?" _Ia menggenggam sebuah surat yang ditulis dalam kertas manis berwarna pink.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih menggenggam surat tersebut. Naruto memperhatikan surat yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Shikamaru malah menguap karena ia masih –selalu- mengantuk. _"Ano... fangirl mail, eh?" _

"Hn," Sasuke berniat untuk membuang surat tersebut ke tempat sampah di samping loker, namun sepasang tangan menahan lengannya.

"Teme, kau jahat kalau membuang surat yang ditulis dengan sepenuh hati seperti itu."

"Hoaah~ Melihat ia membuang surat cinta dari fangirlnya kan sudah makanan sehari-hari kita, Bodoh." Shikamaru menguap sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bo-bodoh! Sifat seperti itu kan tidak baik. Kau harus menghargai gadis yang dengan berani mengirimkan surat cinta padamu. Dan lihat," Naruto mengambil alih surat yang tadinya akan Sasuke buang, "Ia sampai berani untuk mengajakmu bertemu nanti di halaman belakang dekat perpustakaan. Dia juga menyertakan namanya disini, namanya... Hikari. Pikirkan kembali Sasuke, akhirannya hanya keputusanmu, aku hanya menyarankan."

Kedua orang yang berada di hadapan Naruto tercengang setelah mendengarkan ceramah dari mulut seorang Naruto yang notabennya adalah anak yang bodoh dan malas.

1 detik...

_Alasanku begini adalah..._

2 detik...

_Agar kau melupakan Sakura_

3 detik...

"Merepotkan sekali." Dua orang tersebut kembali bangun dari kekagetannya dan mengucapkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan, lalu berjalan melewati Naruto dan masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, murid-murid merasa jenuh dengan pelajaran fisika yang diajarkan oleh guru berambut sedikit jabrik, dan memiliki nafas berat akibat kecanduan rokok, ia adalah Asuma-sensei. Disaat kejenuhan meningkat luar biasa dahsyatnya pada otak para murid, suara nyaring yang dinantipun muncul.

KRIING

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Asuma menghampiri Sakura untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, "Sakura, nanti 5 menit sebelum istirahat selesai kau ke perpustakaan untuk membantu Kurenai-sensei menyiapkan buku untuk lks kalian ya, ajaklah satu orang anak laki-laki untuk membantumu mengangkat buku-buku yang tebal itu."

"A...aku yang akan membantu Sakura-chan membawa buku-buku tersebut." Suara lelaki dari belakang Asuma menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sakura.

"Lee? Ba-baik, sensei. Lima menit sebelum selesai istirahat kami ke perpustakaan," jawab Sakura yang sedikit kaget karena Lee tiba-tiba menawarkan diri, padahal awalnya Sakura berniat membawa buku-buku itu sendiri. Lalu Asuma dan Lee meninggalkan Sakura dan keluar kelas.

"Sakura, menurutmu apa kita susul Ino ke kantin?" Hinata merapihkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam loker mejanya dan menghampiri Sakura.

Menepati janjinya pada Sasuke untuk mengantarkan bekal, Sakura memilih untuk menyuruh Hinata pergi duluan ke kantin, sementara dirinya memberikan sup tomat pesanan si penolong dirinya saat akan terjatuh untuk ketiga kalinya di koridor.

Dari belakang terdengar suara Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun hanya Shikamaru yang menerima ajakan tersebut, Naruto juga sempat mengingatkan Sasuke tentang surat yang mengajak Sasuke bertemu di taman belakang dekat perpustakaan, dan anggukan Sasuke membuat Naruto lega bukan main.

"Huuuh~ ini, pesananmu." Sakura meletakan kotak makan yang sama dengan kemarin ke meja Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membuka kotak makan tersebut dan mulai menyantapnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka yang hanya duduk berdua di kelas yang luas, maka Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "Minggu depan, sudah peresmian saja."

"Ya, aku tau. Ada salam untukmu dari Ibu." Sasuke menjawab Sakura, lalu Sakura sedikit merona karena Ibu Sasuke ingat dengannya.

"Tolong sampaikan juga salamku untuknya." Merasa sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, Sakura menyusul Hinata dan Ino di kantin.

Saat Sakura keluar kelas, ada sosok lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyembunyikan badannya di samping loker, ia memasang raut wajah yang heran karena tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan gadis yang disukainya dengan Uchiha bungsu yang angkuh. "Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'peresmian' tadi?" gumamnya kecil

.

.

"Hinata, Ino," Sakura menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mengantri makanan di bar prasmanan yang mewah. Sakura ikut mengantri di bar tersebut dan mengambil beberapa menu makanan untuk disantapnya. Setelah itu mereka menuju ke meja makan di kantin yang terbilang seperti restoran karena memiliki panggung kecil dan sebuah keyboard juga beberapa instrumen musik lainnya. Mereka mengambil posisi meja bundar untuk tiga orang yang terletak cukup dekat dengan pangnggung kecil tersebut. Posisinya, Ino membelakangi panggung, Sakura menyampingi panggung, sedangkan Hinata menghadap ke panggung.

"Hei Ino, dimana Sai?" Sakura teringat dengan perkataan Ino tadi pagi, kalau Sai mengajaknya bertemu di kantin saat jam istirahat.

"Aku tak tau Sakura, Saat pelajaran sebelum istirahat dia izin ke toilet, tetapi tidak juga kembali sampai saat ini..." Ino menundukan kepalanya, ekspresinya kelihatan murung, ia merasa Sai hanya mempermainkan perasaannya yang sudah terlanjur senang mendengar ajakan Sai. Saat ia mulai kesal dengan pikiran-pikiran yang muncul di otaknya, tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan piano yang melantun indah.

"Untuk seseorang yang kucintai..." Suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga Ino terdengar dari pengeras suara, ia mengangkat wajahnya, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menoleh kebelakang," Hinata menutup mulutnya melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan piano sambil memainkan nada-nada klasik. Ino menoleh kebelakang, dan Ia temukan sosok pujaan hatinya sedang bermain piano, "Yamanaka Ino." Wajah Ino kemudia memerah, Sakura dan Hinata senang melihat sahabatnya diberikan kejutan, lalu Sai menyanyikan bait lagu dari N'SYNC yang berjudul This I Promise You.

_Just Close your eyes... Each loving days_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

_Every words I say is true... This I promise you_

Sai bangkit dari kursi piano dan menghampiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya ia simpangkan ke belakang, lalu berlutut di depan kursi Ino.

_Every words I say is true... This I promise you... _

Sai menyerahkan satu bucket bunga mawar ke Ino. Ino reflek menerimanya dengan senyuman yang tak tertahankan.

_This I promise you_

"Yamanaka Ino, would you like to be my girl?"

Ekspresi bahagia sangat terpancar di wajah Ino, kemudian Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sai, "Tidak." Seluruh murid di kantin kaget mendengar jawaban Ino termasuk Sai, Sakura dan Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu." Satu detik kemudian seluruh murid yang berada dikantin bertepuk tangan setelah melihat kejadian manis itu.

.

.

Setelah melihat _scene _bahagia temannya, Sakura teringat kalau ia harus menemui Kurenai-sensei di perpustakaan. Ia meninggalkan kantin lebih awal dan menuju perpustakaan.

Ditempat lain, pemuda berambut raven baru saja selesai menyantap sup tomat kesukaannya, ada sesuatu yang teringat di pikirannya, yaitu sebuah surat yang memintanya untuk menemui si pembuat surat di taman belakang, dibelakang perpustakaan.

Dua orang tersebut sama-sama berjalan menuju perpustakaan, bedanya yang berambut pink melewati jalan dalam dengan kecepatan jalan yang terbilang cepat dan sedikit tergesa-gesa, sedangkan yang berambut raven melewati jalan luar gedung dengan santai dan ekspresi sangat tenang.

Sakura membuka pintu perpustakaan, dan ia melihat Lee yang sedang menyusun beberapa buku bersama Kurenai-sensei. Lalu ia menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Maaf aku terlambat, sensei, Lee."

Sasuke sampai di taman belakang yang berhadapan dengan kaca jendela bagian belakang perpustakaan. Ia menyenderkan badannya di pohon yang berada di dekat tempat itu, ia tidak melihat orang lain selain dirinya, namun ia menyadari seseorang memperhatikan dirinya, bukan, tiga orang memperhatikan dirinya. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia berkata, "Cepat temui aku atau aku akan pergi."

Sakura dan Lee hampir selesai menyusun buku tersebut, terdapat beberapa buku besar yang terletak di dekat mereka, Kurenai menyuruh mereka untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut ke lemari perpustakaan yang paling belakang. "Biar aku saja yang mengembalikan buku tersebut," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan ingin mengambil buku-buku besar tersebut.

Sepasang tangan terlebih dahulu mengambil alih buku-buku tersebut, "Biarkan aku, Sakura-chan," Lee membawa buku-buku tersebut dan berjalan menuju lemari buku yang paling belakang. Sakura sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya ia ingin melihat-lihat perpustakaan yang luas ini.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Akhirnya tiga orang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding keluar dan berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih menyenderkan badannya di pohon dan menatap ke kaca jendela perpustakaan. Sasuke melihat Lee yang sedang kebingungan untuk menaruh beberapa buku di lemari yang sudah penuh itu. Hanya terdapat bagian paling atas yang kosong, lalu Lee membawa tangga besi yang ia senderkan ke lemari tersebut untuk mencapai rak yang paling atas. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada tiga orang cewek yang berdiri dihadapannya dan menaikkan alisnya. "A...aku Hikari, Sasuke-kun." Perempuan yang ditengah mulai menjelaskan tujuannya mengajak Sasuke ke tempat ini.

"Hn, katakan intinya saja." Sasuke mulai bosan berada ditempat itu, dan ia menyesal mendengarkan saran dari temannya yang berambut blonde untuk menuruti surat tersebut.

Sakura sudah selesai menyusun buku-buku untuk lks kelasnya, ia mulai bosan dan ingin melihat-lihat isi perpustakaan ini dan menyusul Lee yang sedang mengembalikan beberapa buku besar sendirian.

"Aku..." cewek yang bernama Hikari menatap Sasuke dengan mantap dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak kelas satu SMP, Aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun, apapun yang Sasuke-kun inginkan, aku juga bersedia mengubah diriku menjadi yang Sasuke-kun inginkan."

Sasuke tersentak setelah Hikari menyatakan perasaannya, bukan karena pernyataan Hikari yang frontal, namun ia tersentak saat melihat Lee yang akan jatuh dari tangga besi saat menaruh beberapa buku besar yang digenggam Lee. Kemudian sosok yang memiliki mahkota pink datang dan menahan tangga tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Ukh... Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Lee" Sakura meringis saat menahan tangga besi yang masih dinaiki Lee, beruntung ia sedang mengenakan jas sekolahnya, jadi ujung tangga besi itu tidak langsung mengenai tangannya, walaupun tetap saja sakit.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan Sakura dan Lee, menatap lembut ke arah Sakura, ia merasa Sakura berbeda dengan perempuan lain, Sakura merupakan perempuan yang tangguh. Tanpa menatap Hikari, justru memperhatikan Sakura yang tidak melihatnya, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali, aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Lalu Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu, sedangkan Hikari menangis dengan keras dan dipeluk oleh kedua teman yang menemaninya.

Sakura menyuruh Lee untuk lebih dahulu kembali ke kelas, dan membawa lks untuk kelasnya yang tadi mereka susun, sedangkan Sakura menuju toilet untuk mencuci tangannya yang masih terasa sangat sakit, namun ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Lee.

Saat Sakura sudah sampai di koridor lantai tiga dan ingin masuk kelas, ada tangan yang menahannya dan menariknya menjauhi pintu kelas, saat Sakura menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menariknya, "Hei! Apa yang kalu lakukan, pantat ayam!"

"Hn." Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke terus menarik tangan Sakura di koridor yang sepi tersebut, karena jam istirahat sudah selesai.

"Jawab aku! Lepaskan!" Sakura terus memberontak, lalu Sasuke berhenti dan menekan bagian lengan Sakura yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan tangga besi. Lalu sakura meringis, "Ukh..."

"Membawamu ke UKS." Sasuke menjawab Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut, akhirnya Sakura menuruti Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di UKS, Sasuke mengamati tempat tersebut, lalu mengantar Sakura untuk duduk di pinggir kasur, dan mengambil kotak obat di lemari kaca yang berada di samping kasur.

"Guru penjaganya tidak ada ya," Sakura mengitarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan adanya guru penjaga di UKS tersebut.

"Hn," Sasuke menarik kursi disebelah kasur dan mengarahkannya di depan Sakura, lalu meletakan kotak obat disamping Sakura. "Tanganmu?" Sasuke memposisikan jari tangannya seperti meminta tangan Sakura.

Sakura segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona akan sikap Sasuke, "Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Merepotkan, aku sudah meninggalkan pelajaran untuk mengobatimu, tapi kau ingin mengobatinya sendiri. Cepat, biar kulihat lukamu." Sasuke berkata sekali lagi sambil mencuri pandangan Sakura.

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh melihat sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, ia membuka jas sekolahnya yang melapisi kemeja putih yang panjangnya setengah lengan. Terlihat tangan Sakura yang lecet dan berdarah, lalu Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dengan pelan dan mengambil kapas yang sudah dituangi alkohol. Kemudian ia usap perlahan di luka Sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis saat Sasuke menekan lukanya dengan kapas, lalu memberi obat merah.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang mengobati lukanya, ia mengingat semua kejadian bahaya yang menimpanya, kemudian Sasuke selalu datang menolongnya. Mulai dari menghajar preman yang menjahilinya, menenangkannya dari _shock_ karena hampir dilukai oleh preman, mengantarkannya pulang setelah menghajar preman, menopangnya saat akan jatuh di koridor di depan orang-orang, dan saat ini ia heran mengapa Sasuke tau kalau tangannya sedang luka. Setelah mengingat semua itu, Sakura tersadar, bahwa ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sasuke. "Berhentilah..." Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya pilu saat pemilik rambut pink tersebut memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Sabar sedikit, setelah ini tidak akan terasa perih lagi." Sasuke kembali mengobati lengan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit kaget menerima respon Sasuke, bukan masalah lengannya yang sakit, namun, "Bukan masalah itu... Berhentilah terus-terusan menolongku, aku tidak mau terlalu banyak berhutang budi padamu,"

Sasuke tidak membuka mulutnya dan melekatkan plester pada luka Sakura, melihat tingkah Sasuke yang makin aneh, Sakura semakin menatap Sasuke heran, lalu Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur. Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, "Anggap saja, sup tomat buatanmu itu sangat enak, dan aku ingin menyantap sup itu setiap hari." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada kepala Sakura dan membereskan kotak obat lalu mengembalikannya ke lemari kaca tempat semula kotak obat tersebut berada.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona, melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut seperti itu membuatnya mengerti mengapa siswi-siswi di sekolahnya sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke. "Aku... aku bisa memberimu sup tomat setiap hari satu panci jika kau mau, tanpa harus menolongku terus-terusan!"

Sasuke sedikit kaget saat Sakura mengatakan itu, namun wajah kaget itu tidak terlihat oleh Sakura, karena posisi Sasuke sedang membelakanginya. Sasuke memutar badannya dan menatap Sakura, "Hei... maumu itu apa? Dulu kau yang bilang kalau lebih baik menjadi orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain, dan saat aku melakukannya, apakah ucapan itu balasannya?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia berdiri dari kasur dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, "Arigato Gozaimasu, Sasuke."

"Hn, balas budimu kali ini..." Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan dan membalikkan tubuhnya, ada ide brillian yang muncul di otaknnya, "Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun'."

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Satuhal yang harus kau pahami, menolong orang lain itu tidak mengharapkan balas budi!"

"Kau... jahat ya, jidat lebar."

"He-hei! Kau! Dasar pantat ayam!"

Keduanya saling membuang muka dan tersenyum lembut satu sama lain tanpa berpandangan. Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang mendekati pintu, ia bergumam dalam hati, _"Kau berubah... Sasuke... kun"_

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kelas saat pergantian pelajaran, teman-temannya heran mengapa Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ada dikelas dan memasuki kelas secara bersamaan. Naruto kesal saat Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kelas bersama, akhirnya ia mempunyai niat yang nekat untuk mengajak Sakura pulang bersama dan menyatakan cintanya, seperti kejadian manis Sai dan Ino yang ia saksikan di kantin.

Setelah melewati beberapa jam, akhirnya bel yang menandakan selesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar berbunyi, seperti niatan Naruto yang sebelumnya, ia menghampiri Sakura, "Hei, Sakura, nanti... mau pulang bersama tidak?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto heran, "Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura teringat tadi pagi ayahnya bilang sore ini supirnya tidak bisa menjemputnya dan menyuruhnya pulang bersama Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak mau lebih merepotkan Sasuke lagi.

"Ada toko ice cream baru di pusat kota, keliatannya enak! Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya padahal dalam hatinya ia berharap-harap cemas.

"Baik, terimakasih Naruto."

Naruto merasa sangat senang dan bangga karena Sakura menerima tawarannya, sementara itu, ada dua orang yang menatap mereka dengan kesal dan sedih. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Hinata, meskipun Sakura tidak memiliki persaan apa-apa pada Naruto.

Saat mereka keluar kelas menuju koridor utama, ada sosok lelaki yang menepuk pundak Sakura, "Hei, Sakura, Naruto."

"Hai kak Itachi. Ada apa?"

"Sakura, ini memang mendadak, tapi sekarang ada rapat club karate."

"Sampai jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sampai petang, karena ini penting."

Sakura menghadapkan pandangannya ke Naruto, "Maaf Naruto, sepertinya kau harus ke toko ice cream sendiri."

Wajah Naruto menunjukan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa, "Tak apa, Sakura."

Sakura pun pergi bersama Itachi meninggalkan Naruto, kurang lebih tiga meter dari jarak Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura dan Itachi, karena dirinya merupakan bagian dari club karate.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju doujo, Sakura bertemu Hinata, sementara Ino sudah pulang bersama Sai, kekasih barunya, lalu Sakura menemui Hinata dan menyuruh Itachi dan Sasuke untuk ke doujo terlebih dahulu.

Naruto hendak menuruni tangga, lalu ia bertemu dengan Gaara, setelah mendengar Sakura akan ada rapat club, ia ingin menanyakan kepada wakil ketua clubnya, yaitu club komunikasi (publikasi). "Hei, Gaara, soal club komunikasi, apa kita ada rapat hari ini?"

Gaara heran melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba semangat rapat, "Mengapa kau ingin rapat tiba-tiba?"

"Yaa..sudah kalau tak ada." Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Sebenarnya ada, setelah aku mencari Sakura untuk memberikan ini." Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah berbalik.

"Eh? Begitu? Aku temani! Aku tau dia dimana." Gaara menerima tawaran Naruto, karena dia sebenarnya tidak tahu Sakura ada dimana.

Sakura dan Hinata berbincang sambil berjalan pelan, lalu handphone Sakura berdering, saat ia melihat layar handphonenya, nomor dirahasiakan menelponya.

"Halo?" Sakura mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut

"_Cepat ke gedung tua di sebelah selatan kota." _Suara berat dari telepon menjawab.

"Apa? Kenapa? Siapa ini?" Sakura merasakan firasat buruk, Hinata yang berada disampingnya menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"_Karena Adikmu bersama kami,"_suara dari telepon tersebut berhenti sejenak dan Sakura mendengar suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya. _"Kakaak! Tolong akuu!"_

"Apa mau mu!" Sakura berteriak di teleponnya, membuat Hinata semakin khawatir.

"_Kalau mau adikmu selamat, bawa Jiraiya dan Itachi ke sini!" _

"Aku datang! Jangan berani beraninya kau sentuh adikku!"

Clik. Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon, sambil menggenggam tasnya, ia menatap Hinata serius, "Hinata, aku harus pergi. Jika kau bertemu Itachi-senpai atau Sasuke, sampaikan pada mereka aku harus melewati rapat."

"Tapi Saku-" Sakura berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah, Hinata tidak dapat mengejar Sakura. Ia berfikir lebih baik untuk menyampaikan pesan Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Itachi sekarang juga. Naruto dan Gaara melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari terburu-buru, namun mereka tidak berani untuk menyetopnya, melihat raut wajah Sakura yang panik, Naruto dan Gaara merasa khawatir. Naruto yang memiliki sifat tidak sabaran dan tidak berpikir panjang mengejar Sakura, saat sudah sampai gerbang ia tidak sempat memanggil Sakura yang sudah terlanjur menaiki taxi. Sakura memang sedikit trauma akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, namun jika bahaya merayapi adiknya ia harus melawan rasa trauma itu.

.

.

Sebuah taxi berhenti didepan sebuah gedung tua yang kumuh setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan sekitar 30 menit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesudah membayar, Sakura berlari masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

Dengan cepat namun pasti Sakura makin memasuki gedung tersebut sendirian, tidak membawa syarat yang diminta oleh penculik adiknya, Sakura tidak ingin melibatkan masalah adiknya dengan Jiraiya ataupun Itachi. Saat melewati beberapa beton, Sakura sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya, lalu ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap menerima serangan, benar saja, dari belakangnya seorang lelaki menggunakan kaca mata berniat untuk menyekap Sakura, namun kaki jenjang Sakura terlebih dahulu menendangnya hingga lelaki tersebut menubruk beton. "Kau payah, Ebisu!" muncul lagi seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir untuk menyerang Sakura menggunakan tiga buah kunai. Sakura menghindar dengan cepat dan mengambil kunai-kunai tersebut, lalu satu diantaranya ia arah dan lemparkan tepat ke arah lelaki tersebut. Dan benar saja kunai tersebut berhasil memotong rambut panjang lelaki tersebut.

"Dimana adikku?" Sakura mendekati kedua orang yang menyerangnya lalu menodongkan kedua kunai kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Ia disini... dan dimana Jiraiya dan Itachi?" Suara berat yang jarang Sakura dengar muncul dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh dan tersentak ketika melihat seseorang berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam panjang yang digerai juga berkulit sangat putih, "Ka...kau... Orochimaru... yang sering diceritakan oleh Jiraiya. Apa mau mu? Bebaskan adikku!" Sakura berlari mendekati Konohamaru yang mulutnya di plester oleh Orochimaru.

"Kau mau adikmu, aku mau Jiraiya dan Itachi. Apa susahnya?" Orochimaru menodongkan pedangnya ke arah lengan Sakura. Melihat kejadian itu, Konohamaru menarik kencang pakaian Orochimaru hingga tubuh pemilik pedang samurai itu terjatuh dan tidak berhasil mengenai Sakura, namun karena kesal, Orochimaru yang berhati dingin itu berniat untuk menyabit Konohamaru, dengan segera Sakura menarik Konohamaru dan "Akh!" Ujung pedang Orochimaru berhasil menggores lengan Sakura yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menahan tangga besi.

Ditempat lain, yaitu Konoha High School Hinata berlari menuju doujo karate, sesampainya disana ia membuka pintu dengan kencang, ini memang bukan sikap Hinata yang biasanya, ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Sa... hah.. hah.. Suke!"

Sasuke dengan heran menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bicara padanya. "Ada apa?"

Melihat keributan di dalam rapat, Itachi menghampiri kedua orang tersebut. Lalu mendengarkan jawaban dari Hinata. "Sakura! Sakura tidak bisa hadir dalam rapat! Di-dia baru saja menerima telepon dan..."

"Menerima telepon dan apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba panik, melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat Itachi kaget.

"Aku tak tahu... Suara ditelepon itu sedikit keras hingga aku dapat mendengarnya beberapa kata, namun Sakura tak menceritakan padaku. Aku mendengar suara berat yang menyuruhnya ke gedung tua! Lalu sebelum menutup telepon tersebut ia memberi pesan kepada penelepon tersebut untuk tidak menyentuh adiknya. Aku sangat khawatir," Hinata menunduk menahan air matanya.

Sasuke berlari ke luar doujo setelah mengambil tasnya, diikuti oleh Itachi setelah menutup rapat dan mereka menuju gedung tua dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda.

Kembali ke gedung tua, Sakura menggenggam lengannya keras, menahan sakitnya lengan yang sedang berdarah-darah, tepat diatas plester yang tadi siang dipakaikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura melihat plester tersebut dan teringat akan Sasuke yang selalu menolongnya.

Orochimaru mendekat kearah Sakura dan Konohamaru. Sakura memeluk Konohamaru dengan erat. Ia tidak mampu bergerak karena luka dalam dilengannya yang terus membuatnya gemetar_."Ck! aku terus gemetar dan susah bergerak!"_ Sakura melihat plester yang di pasang oleh Sasuke dan bergumam "Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUE...<p>

* * *

><p>Haii. Maaf untuk telat update.<p>

Flashback kenapa Konohamaru bisa ditangan Orochimaru akan dijelasin di Chapter 7 yaa ^^

Last chapter di chapter 8

Dan di chapter depan Sasuke bakal ambil beasiswa di Amerika

Thanks for RnR! :D

* * *

><p>Akhir kata,,, Please<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**II**

**V**


End file.
